Cuestion de honor
by j.sakuraplatina
Summary: La culpan por un crimen que no cometió siendo menor de edad y cuando ya no cree mas en nada, ni siquiera en ella misma, la persona menos esperada se enamoró de ella: su abogado.
1. Ch1: Bajo prisión

**CUESTION DE HONOR **

_By Juchiz (Julieta __Martínez)_

_**Summary: **_**La culpan de un crimen que no cometió, es menor de edad y el abogado que la defiende no cree en su inocencia… pero ¿Qué pasaría si el abogado en cuestión se enamora de su defendida? ¿Qué pasaría si todo pasara por una cuestión de honor? **

**CAPITULO 1**

"_**Bajo prisión"**_

- Este jurado decide llevar a la joven Sakura Kinomoto de diecisiete años de edad a un reformatorio donde vivirá hasta terminado el juicio, por el cual el honorable juez encargado de la causa decidirá si es inocente o culpable del homicidio contra Reed Clow, padrastro de la joven. – Dijo el secretario del juzgado donde una joven de pelo castaño corto y ojos esmeraldas apagados por la tristeza miraba con los ojos clavados, sus zapatillas deportivas blancas que no se sacaba desde la noche anterior. – Este caso queda así hasta el día del juicio.

La joven se paró. Ya no le quedaba ni el más mínimo rayo de esperanza dentro de ella, nadie le creía, todos la culpaban por un crimen del cual ella se declaraba totalmente inocente. Juró una y otra vez que ella no había sido, pero no había caso, no le creía, ni sus familiares le creían… estaba completamente sola.  
Dos oficiales la tomaron del brazo y cerraron dos esposas metálicas en sus muñecas para llevarla hacia el reformatorio donde estaría por bastante tiempo, o al menos eso estimaba.  
_¿Dónde se había visto un reformatorio para adolescentes que tuviera las habitaciones con rejas?  
_Un mejor lugar no le podían haber elegido, ¿verdad?  
Se paró dando la espalda a los guardias que la llevaron a ese horrible lugar, y vio su cama miserable con un colchón miserable y una sábana remendada. Escuchó el estrepitoso ruido de las rejas al cerrarse y se sentó sobre la manta gris.  
_¿Qué había echo para merecerse eso? ¿Solo defenderse y encima no haber sido ella quien mató al desgraciado de su padrastro?  
_Esas dos eran las únicas preguntas que tenia la adolescente en su cabeza, en lo único que podía pensar, a parte del horror que le causaba ese nuevo uniforme que le obligaban a usar que combinaba con el gris de la sabana y de las paredes.  
Definitivamente, estaba condenada a vivir el peor de los infiernos.  
_¿Cómo de tenerlo todo pasó a tener nada y a estar ahí? Si tan solo su madre continuara viva… todo sería diferente.  
_Completamente diferente….

- Doctor Li, han llegado estos expedientes sobre el nuevo caso.

- ¿El del estado? -Preguntó un hombre mirando sin expresión alguna a su secretaria, ya entrada en algunos años, pero a quien de todos modos quería mucho, era como su mano derecha.

- Si joven… - Dijo la mujer entregándole una carpeta bastante gorda. – Se que no le gustan los casos del estado, pero es su obligación joven. Fuerza. – Le dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

El hombre al cual la mujer llamaba "joven" cariñosamente esbozó una sonrisa. Como adoraba a esa mujer. Y no es que no tuviera madre ni mucho menos, pero ella había sido todo en su vida, madre, abuela y secretaria… ¿Algo mas podía pedirle?  
Y siempre con esa manía de decirle joven… a pesar que ya tenía veinticinco bien cumplidos y tres ejerciendo su profesión de abogado ayudando en la prestigiosa firma de su padre.  
Tomó la carpeta entre sus manos y la abrió mientras intentaba que su cuello sonara y se fuera la molesta contractura que lo agobiaba desde esa misma mañana.

- A ver… veamos… Sakura Kinomoto…. De diecisiete años de edad… acusada de asesinato. – Comenzó a leer rápidamente el abogado. - ¿Una chica de diecisiete años asesina? – Se preguntó algo divertido. – Como viene esta adolescencia de ahora…

Continuó mirando el expediente y pasó unas cuantas hojas hasta encontrar la foto de una chica de pelo corto, piel suave, que se podía notar a pesar de que la foto estaba en blanco y negro, pues así venia en los expedientes policiales.

- Vaya… hermosa chica, jamás pensaría que es una asesina. – Dijo chasqueando la lengua. - ¿Y tiene diecisiete años? Por dios… - Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y notando que la mirada de esa chica no era normal, estaba sumida en una tristeza infinita, indescriptible.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Li guardó la carpeta verde oscuro dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio mientras la puerta se abría rápidamente dejando pasar a un hombre apuesto de cabello negro y ojos azules profundos cubiertos por unas gafas que le daban un aire ejecutivo que pondría a cualquier mujer de rodillas.

- Buenas… - Dijo caminando elegantemente mostrando su traje azul marino de marca.

- Hola Eriol. – Dijo el abogado sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal va todo Syaoran? – Preguntó sentándose en una de los sillones que estaban del otro lado del escritorio donde se sentaban los clientes de Syaoran.

- Bien… a punto de comenzar con un nuevo caso que me mando el estado.

- ¿Un caso del estado? Wow… siempre te elijen para eso a mi solo me tocaba cuando tenia que hacer ese año de trabajo gratis… y eran casos mas idiotas que los de mi cliente personal… - Dijo el chico de pelo negro suspirando.

- Este no es un caso idiota… va, eso creo, es de asesinato.

- ¿Asesinato? Vaya…

- Una chica de diecisiete años, mato a su padrastro… - Dijo el castaño sacando la carpeta de donde la había guardado. – Es ella, mira. – Dijo el abogado extendiéndole la foto de la que próximamente sería su defendida.

- Wow…. Es bonita Syaoran… y no tiene pinta de asesina.

- Es lo que dije. – Dijo el abogado cruzándose de brazos. – De todos modos comenzaré mañana, iré a hacerle una visita al reformatorio donde fue a parar y presentarme.

- Bien, te deseo suerte con eso.

- Gracias, aunque no creo que la necesite.

- Bueno Syaoran, te dejo, mi prometida esta impaciente por verme y no creo que me perdone si llego tarde de nuevo a cenar. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, suerte Eriol. –Dijo el abogado levantándose para abrazar a su amigo.

- Igualmente Syaoran. – Dijo Eriol respondiendo al saludo.

Después de eso, el hombre de pelo negro salió haciendo un ademán con la mano en forma de despido.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir sentada en esa cama de hierro y fría. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos por lo que era su habitación, mejor dicho, nido de ratas.

- Hey, tu, la 104, a comer. – Dijo una voz grave de una mujer quien abrió las rejas de su cuartucho.

- No tengo hambre, gracias. – Dijo Sakura intentando ser amable.

- ¿Qué no escuchas? No te pregunté si tenías hambre, ¡te dije que es hora de comer mocosa!

- Pero…

- ¡Sin peros! Ven, como se nota que eres nueva por dios. – Dijo la mujer arrastrándola del brazo por el oscuro pasillo.

Supuso que debía acostumbrarse a eso, no veía muchas posibilidades de algo distinto. Y pensar que así pasarían los siguientes meses de su vida, no, no era algo que podría soportar… era mucho para ella.

- Ahora te haces la mosquita muerta eeeh 104, pero bien que para matar a tu padrastro no fuiste mosquita muerta. – Dijo la regordeta que la había llevado hasta el comedor.

Sakura no contestó, sabía que no tenía mucho sentido y sería una idiota si buscara conflictos el primer día en esa prisión con disfraz de reformatorio.  
El mugroso comedor del mugroso "reformatorio" tenia como unas 300 personas comiendo ahí, todas vestidas iguales, todas mujeres, todas comiendo en silencio y algunas mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro. Pero que cosas…

- Este es tu lugar 104. – Dijo la mujer sentando bruscamente a la chica casi empujándola.

- Gracias.

- Pero que educadita resultaste ser 104.

Sakura nuevamente quedó en silencio mientras esperaba su comida.  
Muy pronto, llegó una mujer muy desmejorada vestida con un uniforme celeste mugroso y un delantal gris empujando un carro de metal que hacía un ruido insoportable con esas ruedas oxidadas.  
Dejó de mala gana un bol gris con un vaso de metal que contenía agua. El bol tenia una especie de mezcla verde con gris, lo cual supuso Sakura sería la comida.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto la castaña mirando con asco su plato.

- Agradece que tienes eso. – Dijo una voz a su costado, en un muy leve susurro.

- ¿Qué agradezca? Pero si parece diarrea.

- Sh, baja la voz o te reprenderán 104. Eso es puré de batata, puede ser que esté algo rancio, pero hay veces que no te dan de comer, y ahí si sabrás lo que es comida.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi número?

- Esta gravado en tu remera. – Dijo la chica. Sakura bajó la mirada y vio el número pequeño sobre su seno derecho.

- No lo había visto… de todos modos, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. – ¿Y tu quien eres?

- 87. – Contestó la chica.

- No tonta, tu nombre….

- Mph… no lo recuerdo… hace tanto que estoy aquí, solo escuchando 87, 87, 87, 87…

- ¿Desde… desde cuando estás aquí?

- Desde los 7 años, me encontraron robando en la calle porque mi padre me pegaba y me obligaba a robar y a mendigar… eso después de la muerte de mi madre… - Contestó la chica.

- Que horror… - Dijo Sakura. – Mi madre también murió, igual que mi papa…

- ¿y porque estas aquí? – Pregunto la chica que tenía unos curiosos ojos amatistas.

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a oscurecerse y agacho la mirada mientras su rostro borraba el único gesto de felicidad que había echo en bastante tiempo.

- Me acusan de asesinato… de un asesinato que yo nunca cometí…

- Eres inocente… - Dijo la morocha más que como una pregunta, como una afirmación.

- Aunque no lo creas… si. – Dijo Sakura.

- Te creo. – Dijo la amatista con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me crees? ¿Por qué me crees? -Preguntó Sakura levantando la mirada.

- Porque no tienes cara de asesina Sakura. – Contestó la chica con una sonrisa. – Eres una chica muy buena, solo que el mundo no te comprende, ¿verdad?

- Como lo sa…

- Yo pase por algo similar… solo que nunca me acusaron de asesinato… pero se que no lo hiciste, solo con verte a los ojos se que no lo hiciste, no se porque te juzgan culpable…

- Gracias.

- De nada, Sakura.

En ese momento, una voz interrumpió a las internas que terminaban su intento de comida.

- Bien internas, al patio a hacer ejercicio físico. – Dijo la misma mujer regordeta que había llevado a Sakura hasta el comedor.

- ¿Ejercicio físico después de comer? – Preguntó Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Siempre es lo mismo. – Dijo la amatista. – Será así hasta que te acostumbres.

- Ah… - Respondió simplemente Sakura mientras se levantaba junto con las demás y marchaba en fila hacia el patio.

No tenía muchas ideas en ese momento en su cabeza, solo sabía que no se merecía por lo que estaba pasando… pensar que alguna vez lo tuvo todo… todo.

Al fin terminaba ese día. La verdad había amanecido con el pie izquierdo, comenzando por esa maldita y tortuosa contractura con la que despertó esa mañana.  
Encima con el solo echo de saber que tenia que encargarse de un cargo por el que no cobraría ni un centavo ya que era su obligación como abogado publico no le subía mucho los ánimos que digamos, aunque la plata no la necesitara ya que con sus pocos años pudo hacerse de un fuerte capital, sin contar la enorme herencia que tenía de parte de su familia, claro.  
Subió a su auto deportivo y encaminó rumbo a su departamento. Llegó, metió el auto en el estacionamiento y subió hasta el décimo tercer piso.  
La verdad que para ser él solo el que vivía en ese departamento era muy grande. Pero a veces tenía visitas, su prima hermana, sus padres o bien su novia o amigos… aún así seguía siendo demasiado grande para su gusto.  
Estaba ubicado en una de las mejores zonas de Tokio, con una vista a la ciudad impresionante y un enorme living con muebles híper modernos, incluso una pantalla de plasma por la cual veía los campeonatos de Tenis todos los fines de semana.  
El living estaba muy bien decorado, realmente tenía un gusto exquisito para la decoración a pesar de ser un hombre. Las paredes blancas tenían apenas un cuadro moderno en el pasillo que conectaba la puerta de entrada con el living, el cual estaba adornado con un sillón negro esquinero y frente a él, un mueble que rodeaba el sector de pared dónde estaba la televisión LCD.  
Caminó hacia el teléfono y puso el contestador para ver quienes lo habían llamado.

_Usted tiene 4 mensajes nuevos. Apretar 1 para escuchar el primer mensaje nuevo, apretar 2 para guardar el mensaje, apretar 3 para borrar el mensaje, para cambiar sus opciones personales marque 4._

Syaoran apretó 1 mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua y escuchaba mientras tanto el mensaje.

_Primer mensaje nuevo, Syao, soy yo, __Naru, quería saber por donde estabas así salíamos a cenar juntos, hace mucho que no salimos a cenar… bueno, luego llámame ¿si? Te amo. Mensaje recibido hoy a las 11:30 a.m.  
__  
Segundo mensaje nuevo, ¡Xiao Lang! Dios mío, es imposible comunicarme con tigo… te quería invitar esta noche a casa de tía Ieran, es decir, tu madre para una cena que organicé en honor a mi novio que vino de Hong Kong… por favor Syaoran, asiste, sabes lo que es para mi que vengas a la reunión… bueno primo, te quiero. Mei. Mensaje recibido hoy a las 12:46 a.m.  
__  
Tercer mensaje nuevo, ¡Syao! Te llamé a tu oficina, pero tu secretaria me dijo que estabas ocupado así que no me pasó con tigo… ¡¿es que no le has dicho a esa mujer que siempre que soy yo tiene que pasarme con tigo?! Puede ser algo urgente… bueno eso lo arreglamos después. Te amo Syao, si escuchas el mensaje contéstame. Un beso, te amo, te amo. Narumi. Mensaje recibido hoy a las 8:50 a.m._

_Cuarto mensaje nuevo, ¡Hola campeón! Organizamos hoy con los chicos para ir a una joda en un bar que según me dijeron se re pone a partir de las 12, confírmame si después venís. Takashi, por cierto, vienen Eriol y unos cuantos de la secu, va a estar bueno. Chao. Mensaje recibido hoy a las 8:33 p.m._

- Pesados. – Murmuró Syaoran mientras apretaba 3 para borrar todos los mensajes recibidos.

Prendió el equipo de música bastante alto en el living mientras abría el grifo de la ducha dejando que el agua caliente cayera formando un ambiente de sauna dentro del baño. Se sacó el molesto traje dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo. Se metió bajo el agua de la ducha dejando que relajara todos sus músculos ante el suave rose del agua en cada uno de los milímetros de piel.

¡Dios! Como le dolía el estómago… eso era una tortura. Pero por suerte ese horrible primer día en esa asquerosa prisión había terminado. Solo rogaba por que el siguiente fuera un poquito mejor.  
En ese momento se encontraba mirando sus manos sentada en la pestilente cama, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, claro, después de quejarse por su dolor de panza.  
Pero alguien la interrumpió golpeando fuertemente el intento de puerta que tenía.

- 104 al baño. – Dijo otra mujer de aspecto más amable, aún así, ruda. Más menudita y con cabello color negro.

- Estoy lista. – Dijo la castaña mientras tomaba una pequeña toalla gris y otro uniforme ya que con el anterior había echo ejercicio.

La mujer la llevó hasta una puerta gris, la cual abrió y la metió adentro.

- Solo 5 minutos 104. – Dijo duramente.

Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta y luego se dio vuelta para ver el lugar donde se bañaría.  
Allí habrían unas diez chicas bañándose en lo que parecían duchas colectivas… se acercó a paso lento y ubicó con la mirada a Tomoyo, quien le sonrió y le dijo que fuera junto con ella.

- Ven, apresúrate, tuviste suerte de que te tocara la segunda ronda. – Dijo Tomoyo, el agua aún está algo tibia. –Dijo sonriendo.

- Si… - Dijo tímidamente Sakura. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía tantas mujeres desnudas frente a ella.

- Luego te acostumbrarás, tranquila. –Le dijo mientras ayudaba a lavar sus cabellos castaños con un shampoo. – Nos dejan usar solo 5 gotas de shampoo por persona. Si una usa un poco de más se dan cuenta por cuanto dura un shampoo y nos castigan colectivamente, así que por eso nadie lo hace. – Dijo la amatista.

Sakura tragó pesado… recordaba cuando vivía en la mansión de su madre y un frasco grande del mejor shampoo le duraba con suerte una semana.  
Sentía como el agua pasaba de estar templada a estar fría y la piel se le puso como de gallina. Los cinco minutos pasaron como el agua que mojaba el cuerpo de las jóvenes, y salieron con la toalla rodeándoles el cuerpo y el pelo mojado hasta sus habitaciones donde se pusieron nuevamente los uniformes.  
Se puso unas medias que había llevado de su casa. Ahora al menos estaba algo calentita. Se metió bajo las sábanas y cerró sus verdes ojos… estaba tan cansada que en seguida se quedó dormida.

Decidió no responder ninguna de las llamadas, lo haría mañana, por ese día estaba bastante cansado y prefería no salir. Así que fue a la cocina y preparó un sándwich con una cerveza mientras miraba televisión en su habitación.  
Terminó y dejó todo en la cocina. Seguramente mañana alguien lo limpiaría.  
Entró al baño y se cepilló los dientes antes de acostarse, mañana sería un largo día. Debía ir casi a las afueras de Tokio, cerca de un pueblito llamado Tomoeda al reformatorio de menores a ver a su nueva defendida: Sakura Kinomoto, la asesina de su propio padrastro. ¿Pero hasta donde era culpable esa chica? ¿Cómo podía alguien que transmitía tanta inocencia matar a una persona que encima se encargaba de ella después de la muerte de sus padres?

Pensando en todo eso cerró sus ojos y durmió. Mañana sería un largo día y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo de la mejor forma.

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de una nueva historia que decidí subir a esta página en compensación de que Doble vida llegó a su final. **

**Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Besos y mucha suerte :) **

**Chau chau **

**Adelantos del próximo capítulo:**

- Bueno, ayer me llegó el caso y he leído los expedientes de tu caso. Los juicios, como encontraron el cuerpo y hasta las fotos del crimen. – Dijo el abogado tomando asiento en una silla junto a una mesa con dos sillas más. – Siéntate por favor. – Dijo el hombre.

- Gracias. – respondió Sakura tomando asiento. – Mph… ¿usted es el abogado que mandó el estado a defender mi caso?

- Así es… - Dijo el hombre sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que llevaba en sus manos. – Bien señorita Kinomoto, estoy al tanto de todo, incluso de que se declara constantemente inocente.

- Ya no tiene sentido. – Dijo la chica sonriendo torcidamente, mas como una sonrisa de tristeza y resignación que una autentica sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque nadie me cree… ni los pocos familiares que aún me quedan en Tomoeda me creen inocente, entonces, si tengo toda una manada de gente en mi contra, ¿Cómo quiere que siga insistiendo? Es mi palabra contra la de millones…

- Si de verdad es inocente señorita Kinomoto, debe insistir con eso hasta el final o el juez puede interpretar que se ve atrapada y esta comenzando a reconocer la verdad.

- Abogado… ¿usted me considera inocente?

**Si, si, en el capítulo que viene ya se conocen los protagonistas... pero no va a ser un buen comienzo les adelanto :o**

**Ahora si, hasta la proxima :) **


	2. Ch2: Supuesta Inocencia

CUESTION DE HONOR

**CUESTION DE HONOR **

_By Juchiz (Julieta Martínez)_

_**Summary: **_**La culpan de un crimen que no cometió, es menor de edad y el abogado que la defiende no cree en su inocencia… pero ¿Qué pasaría si el abogado en cuestión se enamora de su defendida? ¿Qué pasaría si todo pasara por una cuestión de honor? **

**CAPITULO 2**

"_**Supuesta inocencia"**_

Se levantó por la alarma que comenzó a sonar por todo el instituto. Su espalda estaba más que demasiado dura. Se colocó su uniforme y salió al comedor, donde seguramente estarían todas desayunando. Se fijó en el reloj del comedor y notó que eran las 5:30 de la mañana. No recordaba haberse levantado tan temprano en su vida.

Ahí vio nuevamente a la amatista desayunando de un bol. Caminó serenamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Muy buenos días Sakura. – Dijo la amatista sonriendo.

En ese momento, llegó la misma mujer del medio día anterior con la bandeja de comida y le entregó un pote a Sakura quien ya se había acostumbrado a la comida con mala pinta del reformatorio.

Luego del desayuno, que consistía en un pote de leche por poco vencida con un cereal asquerosamente gomoso, fueron a una capilla a hacer una especie de misa con una monja aburrida que duró como media hora, y al finalizar la pusieron en un grupo de chicas a las cuales les hacían terminar el secundario si es que aún no lo habían terminado, y por mala suerte de Sakura, aún le faltaba un año, mejor dicho, algunos meses.

- - -

El despertador comenzó a sonar a las 8:00 a.m. en punto, sin embargo fue apagado a las 8:56 a.m.

Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron con fastidio bajo el sol matutino y se desperezó estirando todo su escultural cuerpo. La sábana verde oscuro le tapaba hasta la mitad del pecho y la frazada negra lo tapaba hasta la cintura. Tenía los brazos desnudos hacia fuera y el pelo desprolijamente despeinado, lo que le daba un aire terriblemente seductor.

- Este es el momento de la mañana en que digo… ¿Por qué diablos no tengo a una mujer que no sea Narumi y se despierte todas las mañanas con migo? – Protestó en voz alta mientras buscaba con sus pies descalzos sus pantuflas verde oscuro que hacía juego con la única parte del pijama que usaba: la de abajo.

Tomó una remera mangas cortas y se la puso mientras caminaba hacia el baño a darse su ducha matutina diaria.  
Salió y se puso un traje que consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro con un saco del mismo color y una remera verde oscuro, se notaba que su color preferido y el que mejor le sentaba era el verde oscuro, claro, que a el le gustaba siempre y en cuanto estuviera mezclado con negro.  
Tomó su maletín, se aseguró que estuviera la carpeta de datos de su defendida y salió camino al reformatorio cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Huy dios mío… ya empezamos. – Dijo Syaoran antes de ubicar al pequeño aparato y abrirlo para contestar la llamada. – Syaoran Li…

_- Hola mi amor._ – Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Cómo estas mi vida? – Preguntó Syaoran revoleando los ojos.

_- Bien, bien ¿vos?_

- Bien también…

_- ¿No escuchaste mis mensajes de anoche?_

- Si, pero llegué a las 3 de la mañana y no podía despertarte a esa hora. – Mintió el castaño mientras se fijaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

_- No hay problema… ¿nos vemos para almorzar?_

- No mi amor, tengo un caso en un reformatorio y debo ir hoy…

_- ¡Ufa Xiao Lang! Nunca tienes tiempo para mí_. – Se quejó la chica del otro lado.

- Lo siento Naru…

_- Bueno, bueno… al menos dime que nos vemos para cenar…_

- De acuerdo, te lo prometo. Ahora me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde.

_- De acuerdo. Te amo amor…_

- Si, yo también, cuídate.

_- Igual. Te amo._

- Chau. – Terminó la conversación el ambarino mientras cerraba su celular. – Pesada. – Murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento con llave.

Encaminó su auto por la larga carretera escuchando música bastante fuerte. Se puso unos anteojos de sol para que no le afectara el sol que le daba de frente por la desolada ruta.  
Dobló en un camino que le dio el paso y cayó en una calle de tierra.

- Diablos. – Dijo pensando en que la mañana anterior había mandado su auto a lavar.

Cruzó esa calle y volvió a caer en una de asfalto por la cual siguió derecho hasta llegar a un enorme edificio de no más de tres pisos de alto, pero que ocupaba toda una manzana. Tenía las paredes grises y los barrotes de las ventanas negros. Alrededor, había una enorme muralla gris con alambres de púas con electricidad para evitar fugas.  
Se paró con su auto en el portón principal. Una mujer vestida con un uniforme camuflado le abrió el portón.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Syaoran Li, el abogado de la interna Kinomoto. – Dijo seriamente.

- Pase. – Dijo dejándole pasar.

- - -

Dios mío, y se quejaba de lo aburridas que eran las clases del instituto, pero esto… no tenia nombre, era la muerte.  
Una monja viejita con la voz casi apagada daba clases de historia con un mapa de lo que suponía era Japón antes de la segunda guerra mundial… pero según Sakura, el mapa era de la segunda guerra mundial. Amarillo, lleno de moho, asqueroso… con olor a humedad.

En ese momento, entró una de las celadoras con paso apurado y le dijo unas palabras en el oído a la anciana que daba clases. Asintió con la cabeza mientras la mujer que recién había entrado clavaba los ojos en Sakura.

- 104, tienes visitas. – Dijo la mujer. – Sígueme.

Sakura se quedó asombrada, demasiado asombrada. ¿Quién iba a visitarla? No tenía familiares cerca, excepto su tía, que la odiaba por haber cometido ese supuesto asesinato… y prácticamente fue ella quien la mando a ese maldito reformatorio.

La mujer llevó a Sakura a una habitación con una puerta de hierro y un pequeño cuadrado con rejas. Entró junto a ella a la habitación y la dejó de un empujón.

- Aquí está señor Li. – Dijo la mujer mirando al hombre que estaba de espaldas contemplado la habitación.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo el hombre dándose vuelta y sonriéndole a la mujer quien casi se derritió, sacando una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro de Sakura.

Pero lo miró con mayor detención y llego a una conclusión: era imposible no derretirse ante semejante sonrisa… nunca había visto a un hombre tan apuesto en sus diecisiete años de vida.

- Mph… hola. – Dijo la chica sin entender muy bien quien era ese hombre... Quizás después de todo, Dios la escucho y le mando a un príncipe azul en un corcel blanco que la rescataría de ese infierno que estaba viviendo... bah, mas que corcel blanco y traje de príncipe, en chomba y pantalon, pero no estaba nada mal... _para nada mal..._  
Oh, cielos, se notaba que era una pendeja hormonada de diecisiete años.

El hombre se puso serio y miró fijamente a la chica que tenía en frente. Pudo verse reflejado en esas orbes esmeraldas que eran muy hermosas… pero estaban profundamente apagadas, sumidas en agonía. Sin saber porque se puso nervioso, la mirada de esa chica lo indimidaba, pero no por nada el era el grandioso Syaoran Li; así que carraspeó y siguió con lo que tenía en mente: una formal presentación.

- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Syaoran Li y seré tu abogado… emm… tu… eres Kinomoto, Sakura, ¿verdad?

- Si, soy yo. – Respondió Sakura alzando una ceja. ¿Quien diablos le había pagado un abogado?

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo el hombre extendiendo una mano que la chica acepto.

- Bueno, ayer me llegó el caso y he leído los expedientes de tu caso. Los juicios, como encontraron el cuerpo y hasta las fotos del crimen. – Dijo el abogado tomando asiento en una silla junto a una mesa con dos sillas más. – Siéntate por favor. – Dijo el hombre.

Gracias. – respondió Sakura tomando asiento. – Mph… ¿usted es el abogado que mandó el estado a defender mi caso? ¿O alguien le pagó? - Preguntó la chica mirandolo con desconfiaza. - Es que no tiene pinta de ser un abogado del estado...0

- Lo que sucede, es que el estado me contrató para tu caso, pero no soy abogado público... - Dijo el hombre sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que llevaba en sus manos. – Bien señorita Kinomoto, estoy al tanto de todo, incluso de que se declara constantemente inocente.

- Ya no tiene sentido. – Dijo la chica sonriendo torcidamente, mas como una sonrisa de tristeza y resignación que una autentica sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? - Preguntó el abogado levantando la mirada.

- Porque nadie me cree… ni los pocos familiares que aún me quedan en Tomoeda me creen inocente, entonces, si tengo toda una manada de gente en mi contra, ¿Cómo quiere que siga insistiendo? Es mi palabra contra la de millones…

- Si de verdad es inocente señorita Kinomoto, debe insistir con eso hasta el final o el juez puede interpretar que se ve atrapada y esta comenzando a reconocer la verdad. - Dijo el castaño con una mirada arrogante.

- Abogado… ¿usted me considera inocente?

El hombre la miro fijamente por primera vez desde que entró a esa sala y vio los ojos verdes de su defendida y respondió.

- Aún no la conozco lo suficiente, pero por lo poco que sé sobre el caso no la considero inocente. – Dijo el hombre calculando fríamente cada una de las reacciones de su defendida. - Nigun cliente es inocente, sino no estaría involucrado, algún grado de conexión con el crimen tiene

- Eso imaginé. – Dijo la chica suspirando. – ¿Cómo puede defenderme un hombre que no cree en mi inocencia? – Preguntó revoleando los ojos.

- Hace demasiadas preguntas rebuscadas para la edad que tiene señorita... y no creo que usted quiera saber la respuesta concreta y sincera a la mayoría de las preguntas que seguramente rondan alrededor de su cabeza. - Dijo el hombre, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

- Disculpe abogado, pero no creo ser mucho menor que usted…

- Tengo veinticinco, y usted es apenas una niña de diecisiete, ni siquiera ha cumplido la mayoría de edad…

- Vaya, parece que es un abogado con un poco de mas de dos gramos de materia gris adentro de ese cerebro que le sirven para un poco mas que pensar en la palabra honorarios... cuyo ego es del mismo tamaño que la cantidad de masa cerebral de la que le estoy hablando... – Dijo Sakura mirándolo con arrogancia. - ¿Usted sabe porque a mi familia le interesa tanto verme presa? ¿Usted piensa que voy a matar a mi padrastro por pura diversión? A mi me parece que no.

- Me estas faltando el respeto chiquilla. – Dijo el abogado apoyando impacientemente la carpeta sobre la mesa.

- ¡Estoy intentando que razone por dios! Viene a verme por primera vez, no sabe nada de mi familia y me considera culpable sin siquiera conocerme. - Se quejó Sakura provocando que a Syaoran se le pusieran las mejillas rojas de la ira. - ¿Que clase de abogado es usted? Yo quiero salir, no quiero pasar ni un segundo mas aquí... y si no es eficiente, reclamaré a otro abogado.

- Mira niña, yo soy tu abogado te guste o no. Sin mi no puedes hacer nada, ni siquiera tienes derecho a desistir de mí. Y yo no lo haré por una cuestión de honor. – Dijo el hombre. – Y como es lógico, la primera impresión de una defendida o defendido ante su abogado en un caso de juicio penal es que es culpable.

- ¿Así que esto lo hace por una cuestión de honor eh? – Dijo la chica sonriendo sarcásticamente. – Es decir… no le importa si yo salgo en libertad o quedo aquí dentro ¿verdad?

- No. Tengo que defenderte y en caso de que seas culpable o inocente intentar sacarte de aquí para que puedas retomar tu vida anterior.

- ¿Mi vida anterior? – Dijo Sakura mirando hacia arriba y una triste risa acompañó a la frase. – Nunca voy a poder recuperar mi vida anterior señor Li. – Dijo la chica utilizando por primera vez el apellido de su abogado. – Nunca… ¿sabe por que? Yo tenia todo antes de caer aquí, tuve todo en mis manos, si quería la luna, tenía la luna, mi familia es una de las mas prestigiosas de Japón gracias a la industria tecnológica, pero mi padre murió en un desafortunado accidente aéreo y mi madre se casó con un tipo que intentaba abusar de mi, siempre me acosaba, llegaba borracho a casa, siempre. Mi madre perdió todo, quedamos en la calle de un día para el otro y el dinero que mi padre dejo para mi no lo podíamos utilizar hasta que yo no cumpliera 21 años. Lamentablemente mi madre murió extrañamente, nunca supe porque. Mi tía Yukian nunca fue capaz de darnos una mano, nos abandonó. Quedé sola con mi padrastro zafando de que me violara gracias a que el alcohol no le permitía usar toda su fuerza. Un día llegó a nuestro intento de casa y lo encuentro bañado en sangre, intenté ver que le pasaba y ví el puñal incrustado en su pecho, tenía 24 puñaladas y yo tomé el puñal con mis manos y…. y… - Pero la chica no pudo terminar de hablar, se miraba las manos y un ataque le agarró, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente frente al abogado quien la miraba sin saber que hacer. No se esperaba una confesión como aquella.

Syaoran se levantó y fue hacia al lado de su defendida y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero al ver que su cuerpo temblaba, necesitó abrazarla para que se tranquilizara, para darle contención. Nunca en sus tres años de profesión había consolado a un cliente, eso debía ser porque nunca le había tocado un cliente menor de edad… una chiquilla.

- Tranquila. – Dijo el hombre dándole unas palmadas, con la voz mas comprensible que pudo salirle... o al menos intentó que le saliera.

Sakura siguió llorando un rato hasta que se tranquilizó y se secó las lágrimas con su uniforme. El abogado la miraba desconcertado, nunca había visto a alguien desmoronarse de ese modo frente a él. Nunca vio el apoyo sentimental que podía necesitar una persona como Sakura; esa chica estaba completamente sola. Era terca, impulsiva e irónica, pero en el fondo sufría mucho, tenía un gran vacío, el cual empezaba con la muerte de su padre. ¿Que mas ocultaría Sakura Kinomoto? La protagonista del asesinato que en ese momento figuraba en todos los diarios de Japón.

- Muchas gracias, pero no necesito de la lástima de nadie… - Dijo la chica ácidamente.

- No es lástima, solo me sentí con el deber de darle mi apoyo.

- Ya le di las gracias abogado. – Dijo la chica volviendo a recomponerse del todo. Ni rastro quedaba de su llanto anterior.

- Prometo ayudarla Sakura.

- ¿Por una cuestión de honor? – Volvió a preguntar.

- Si, por mi honor como abogado y como hombre de ley. – Dijo el hombre dándole una sonrisa, la cual Sakura, por supuesto, no respondió.

- Supongo que no me quedará otra. – Dijo la chica suspirando.

- Bien señorita, un gusto haberla conocido. – Dijo el abogado sin hacer caso al comentario de la castaña y estirándole la mano para que la chica la aceptara.

- Supongo que igualmente. – Dijo la chica aceptando la mano del abogado.

Ambos se quedaron con la mano agarrada un rato. Sakura sintió la calidez de la mano de aquel hombre y sintió como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, se sonrojó bastante al notar su reacción ante el contacto de su piel pero giró su rostro para que Syaoran Li no lo notara, lo único que faltaba, que el idiota de su abogado pensara que a ella le gustaba, no, no él definitivamente no era la clase de espécimen humano por el cual ella moriría… aunque no pondría las manos en el fuego por esa afirmación.

Syaoran tuvo una sensación extraña en su mano al tomar la suave mano de Sakura Kinomoto. Miró directamente a los ojos de la castaña y sintió que sus mejillas ardían suavemente.

- Hasta luego Señorita Kinomoto. – Dijo el hombre rompiendo el contacto visual.

- Hasta la próxima, señor Li. – Dijo la chica sin entender ni jota de lo que estaba pasando por su cuerpo.

El hombre se dio vuelta y salió por la puerta que estaba tras él, vigilado por unos guardias. Sakura hizo lo mismo por otra puerta que fue por la que entró.

- Muy guapo 104. – Dijo la celadora que la había traído y la esperaba del otro lado de la puerta de la sala de visitas.

- Acostúmbrese, ese idiota es mi abogado. – Dijo Sakura caminando nuevamente hacia su habitación.

La celadora la miró extrañada, esa chica definitivamente tenía un problema, ¿Cómo no veía lo atractivo que era su abogado?

--

Syaoran salió del horrible reformatorio y fue hacia donde había dejado a su auto. Sacó la alarma del bolsillo y la desactivó para entrar. Se sentó y dio un fuerte portazo para luego encender el auto y salir a toda prisa de ese lugar.

Cuando estuvo en la ruta, puso algo de música para relajarse, estaba terriblemente estresado sin saber la causa, posiblemente era el tema de tener que lidiar con una adolescente trastornada y encima asesina, ja, podría terminar el mismo con un cuchillo en medio del esófago.  
Iba tranquilizándose mientras volvía a entrar en la ciudad de Tokio después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje sin tránsito alguno cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Hola? – Contestó de pésimo humor.

_- Hola mi amor._ – Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.

- Narumi…. – Dijo Syaoran revoleando los ojos. - ¿Qué sucede?

_- Nada, simplemente quería recordarte de la cena de hoy…._

- Mph… no lo voy a olvidar, tranquila Naru. – Dijo el castaño entremedio de un suspiro.

_- Eso espero mi amor. Te amo._

- Si, si, si. Yo también te amo mi vida. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa más falsa que la nieve en África.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos esta noche. Te amo, te amo. Chau. – Dijo la chica del otro lado del teléfono celular.

- Adiós… -Dijo el castaño cerrando la tapita de su celular.

--

Estaba ofuscada, no le caía para nada bien su estúpido abogado y la verdad, se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo "modo de vida". Pero si esto seguía así, cuando fuera mayor de edad la trasladarían a una cárcel, y si eso donde estaba ahora era un reformatorio, no quería imaginarse lo que sería vivir en una cárcel…

De todos modos no tenía porque pagar por un crimen que no cometió. Pero eso implicaba ver a ese extraño abogado seguido, muy seguido… eso ya no le gustaba. Ese hombre era raro… va, quizás no, quizás eran solo imaginaciones de ella, pero la presencia de ese hombre producía algo extraño en ella. Algo le llamaba la atención de él, pero al mismo tiempo te atraía… realmente se estaba volviendo completamente y absolutamente loca.  
Se pasó una mano por los cabellos castaños y suspiró. La verdad no le agradaba nada el frío que hacía en esa celda, tampoco le gustaba mucho que digamos la soledad con la que tenía que convivir a diario…

La misma mujer regordeta, que vio el día anterior, golpeó su puerta. La llamó para ir al patio, donde se suponía debía pasar la tarde haciendo ejercicio.  
Se movió y lentamente fue caminando hacia el patio donde el sol abrasador casi la encegueció.  
Caminó entre la tierra y el desprolijo pasto. Y ahí vio a la chica de piel blanca y ojos amatista sentada en un banco que había contra la pared.

- Hola. –Dijo la castaña a la muchacha.

- Hola. –Respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? - Preguntó Sakura.

- Supuestamente hacer ejercicio o lo que te plazca a la luz del sol. El gobierno no permite que las internadas estén las 24 horas del día a oscuras, dentro de un lugar donde ni se ve si es de día o de noche… - Dijo la chica. – De todos modos si al gobierno realmente le importara, debería hacer inspecciones de vez en cuando, aunque si vieran en el estado en que está todo esto… sancionarían el lugar… esto parece mas una cárcel que un reformatorio. – Dijo la chica mirando sus pies.

- Si, eso lo noté apenas entré. – Dijo Sakura mirando también sus zapatillas… hasta que se acercó rodando un balón de básquet a sus pies… lo que hizo que se acordara de sus épocas en el Instituto.

- Oye, pásame la pelota. – Dijo una voz frente a la chica, quien se fue acercando creando una sombra que tapó el sol que en ese momento pegaba de lleno a Sakura.

- ¿Puedo jugar? - Preguntó la castaña tomando el balón entre sus dos manos.

- Opa, se ve que eres nueva, pero en nuestro equipo que es el campeón no hay más lugar. – Dijo la chica intentando quitarle la pelota a Sakura.

- Te la devuelvo si me dejas jugar. – Dijo la castaña evitando muy hábilmente, que la chica le sacara el balón.

- Con que eso quieres eh… - Dijo la otra sonriendo de costado. – Bien, tienes que ganarme un partido.

- No tengo problema en eso. – Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a la descuidada cancha de básquet, cuyos aros metálicos estaban oxidados por la lluvia y el poco mantenimiento.

- ¡Escuchen bien pedazo de inútiles, dejen la cancha libre! – Gritó la chica que acompañaba a Sakura.

En seguida las mujeres que allí estaban salieron corriendo para dejar paso a Sakura y la otra chica.  
Sakura tomó el balón entre sus manos y comenzó a hacer rebotar la pelota y golpearla con la palma de la mano.  
Una chica que hacía de árbitro dio la señal y Sakura comenzó a moverse con sorprendente agilidad hasta encontrarse con la mujer de cabellos negros que le impedía el paso. De un rápido movimiento esquivó a la chica y metió la pelota en la cesta, produciendo el asombro en más de una.

- Eres buena chiquita. – Dijo la chica contrincante de Sakura con una sonrisa. – Pero no es suficiente.

- ¿Qué es lo suficiente para ti? – Preguntó la castaña mientras volvía a pasar habilidosamente al lado de la morocha.

Realmente Sakura tenía grandes dotes para los deportes. Tenía una habilidad natural única. Le ganó con mucha facilidad a la chica de cabellos negros quien la miró despectivamente sin todavía asumir su derrota.

- Bien, ganas, pero yo no pienso estar en el mismo equipo que tú. – Dijo la chica meneando su largo cabello negro.

- Puedo jugar yo sola y ganarle a tu equipo. – Desafió Sakura con una sonrisa socarrona.

La chica escupió a los pies de Sakura y la miró con los ojos clavados en los de ella.

- No me desafíes si sabes que es lo que te conviene.

- No te tengo miedo… - Respondió Sakura con la mirada mas fría y sobrante que le salió en ese momento.

- Pues deberías… - Remató la chica de cabellos negros como última palabra.

La chica le dio una última mirada a Sakura y se fue refunfuñando por todos lados. De verdad que era una chica extraña, y bastante conflictiva… y bueno, otra cosa no podía esperar de una chica que se crió, suponía, en un orfanato.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola mamá? – Preguntó la castaña mientras veía como el cielo se iba nublando. Seguramente esa noche llovería.

--

Al fin podía salir de su oficina y disfrutar de su tan anhelado viernes a la noche. Aunque ahora seguramente Narumi lo llamaría para cenar y pasar una noche de sexo interminable que lo dejaría exhausto hasta el sábado al mediodía. Aunque últimamente el sexo lo aburría, y no era que se estuviera volviendo gay ni mucho menos, sino, que no veía el sexo como la base de su vida, muy diferente de Eriol, quien sin una noche de sexo berrinchaba al día siguiente.

Con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta de que su relación no podía basarse solo en sexo, cenas, sexo, sexo, sexo y más sexo con cenas que superaban el precio estimado.  
Y eso era precisamente lo que le aburría, pudría, cansaba y detestaba de Narumi.

El semáforo cambió a verde… verde… verde como los ojos de aquella chica… Sakura, la asesina de su padrastro. Sin saber como, a su mente vino el rostro angelical de aquella chica y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

"_Diablos Syaoran, creo que debiste pensarlo varias veces antes de elegir ser abogado, me obsesiono tanto con el trabajo que veo el rostro de mis clientes en todos lados"._

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento llegó a su casa, donde encendió el noticiero y preparó una ducha tibia en la cual se metió y salió minutos después con el cabello mojado y una toalla blanca alrededor de su cadera.  
El teléfono sonó, aunque sin siquiera contestar, ya sabía quien era.

- Hola…

_- ¡Hola mi amor! ¿Ya has llegado a tu casa?_ – Preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

- Y… digamos que si me llamas a mi casa y te contesto es porque estoy en ella. – Dijo el castaño mientras bajaba el volumen de la tele.

_- Bueno, no seas así conmigo_. – Dijo Narumi con voz de gatita melosa. - _¿Me pasas a buscar?_

- Si, justo me estaba bañando. Enseguida me cambio y te paso a buscar. – Dijo Syaoran. – Espérame lista.

_- De acuerdo mi amor, nos vemos en unos minutos… _

- Nos vemos Naru.

_- Te amo._

- Si, yo también.

_- Hasta ahora_

- Chau Narumi…

Suspiró. Cuando quería esa chica podía sacarlo de sus cabales. Todavía no sabía que mierda le había visto a Narumi Kendo.

--

Otra vez esa comida horrorosa, otra vez las celadoras mirando a cada una de las internas mientras comían esa especie de sopa media extraña color grisácea con amarillo y un tomate en el medio. ¿Cómo mierda había terminado en un lugar como ese?

Luego la misma rutina. Las llevaban a un lugar a rezar de rodillas, como monjas, y ni siquiera sus celadoras eran monjas, pero bueno, cada lugar tenía sus cosas… ¿y si alguna chica era judía o musulmana? ¿Se cagaban en ella? ¿O la obligaban también a rezar? Esas preguntas idiotas que se le ocurrían en momentos inoportunos, y claro, con esa misa aburrida, como no irse por las ramas de sus pensamientos.  
Se bañó en cinco minutos. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso de bañarse en tiempo record y ser la primera en llegar para tener agua calentita y crema de enjuague para su cabello; y lo más importante, lograr que con poquitito de shampoo el pelo le brillara como ceda.

- Minutos, como sangra la herida, se me pasa la vida gastando el reloj uho uho, minutos, son la morgue del tiempo…

- ¿Qué cantas? – Preguntó una suave voz a su derecha.

- Una canción… de Ricardo Arjona, un cantante latino, del otro lado del planeta.

La amatista la miró confundida.

- ¿No conoces a Ricardo Arjona?

- Mph… no. Ten en cuenta que hace mucho que no salgo de aquí y no nos dejan escuchar música…

- Lo siento, lo olvide. Pero pasa que olvido eso… - Dijo la castaña mientras se ponía una toalla gris y salía de los duchadores. – Te prometo que antes de que sagas de aquí te enseñaré quien es Ricardo Arjona.

- Ten por seguro que tú saldrás primero que yo. – Dijo la amatista mientras caminaba hacia fuera junto a Sakura.

Se fijó en su reloj, eran las diez de la noche… y estaba yendo a dormir a esa hora, un viernes en la noche. Y pensar que un año atrás salía con sus amigos, o su mamá estaba en casa junto a ella y compraban helado en verano o chocolates en invierno y pasaban la noche mirando una buena película de terror… como extrañaba eso. Sin darse cuenta, cerró sus ojos y se quedó completamente dormida.

--

Salió a las diez de la noche en punto para buscar a Narumi a su casa y luego ir a ese lujoso restaurante que a ella tanto le gustaba. ¿No podía tener unos gustos más sencillos? ¿Por qué siempre le gustaba ostentar?

- ¡Muchas gracias Syao! – Exclamó la chica mientras entraban en el lugar.

- Sabes que me gusta complacerte Narumi, pero hay veces que me gustaría ir a otros lugares que me gustan…

- Bueno amor, tenemos tiempo para ir a esos lugares que te gustan. – Dijo la chica mientras caminaba delante de él y buscaba una mesa que le gustara.

Se sentaron. Syaoran le corrió la silla, realmente era todo un caballero. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul oscuro que hacía resaltar sus ojos ambarinos y su cabello castaño chocolate. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido turquesa que remarcaba su largo cabello negro.  
Curiosamente, el plato de ella salió sesenta dólares sin tener en cuenta la entrada, solo plato principal y postre. El de él salió cuarenta, mas la entrada veinte, en total ciento veinte dólares, en una maldita cena, y así era casi todos los días se semana, que dios se apiadara de él si quería que su sueldo le alcanzara sin utilizar el capital que pertenecía al bufete de abogados Li, obviamente, la mayor parte conseguida por él mismo.

- Vamos a mi casa Syao. – Dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo. – Mis padres se fueron a Cancún por este fin de semana.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo el castaño sin darle importancia. Si no era en la casa de ella, sería en su departamento, siempre igual.

Salieron del restaurante y empezó a llover, valla noche. Se metieron en el auto de Syaoran y pagaron al cuidador de autos del estacionamiento del restaurante.  
Llegaron a la casa de ella. Las luces estaban apagadas. Sin saber como, ya se encontraba sin camisa y con Narumi totalmente regalada entre sus brazos. Le quitó el vestido a ella dejándola en ropa interior. Disfrutó de su cuerpo… pero no por mucho tiempo, porque ella ya estaba atacando a su amigo de abajo con sus manos. ¿Por qué tenía que ir tan rápido y no disfrutar de cada segundo dejando fluir las cosas tranquilamente?  
Narumi lo tiró rápidamente de espaldas a la cama y se acostó sobre él quitándole los pantalones y el bóxer con los dientes.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Preguntó con picardía mientras le acariciaba el pene erecto suavemente.

- Narumi…

La chica no tardó mucho más y se quitó la ropa interior quedando desnuda sobre él, que, al no ser de madera y sabiendo lo que su novia quería, la tomó de la cadera y la empujó hacia abajo penetrándola como muchas veces anteriores.  
La chica aumentó la velocidad y ambos llegaron a un orgasmo quedando exhaustos en la cama de Narumi.

- Eres excelente Syao. – Dijo la chica suspirando.

- Gracias. – Dijo el chico mientras se daba vuelta y se ponía a dormir.

--

Dios, no podía dormir esa noche. Era un castigo, sentía los truenos de la tormenta que se había desatado sobre su cabeza, y lo peor de todo, es que justo la habitación de ella tenía una terrible gotera al lado de donde apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada; bueno, por suerte caía sobre el suelo y no sobre la almohada, pero de todos modos el ruido de las gotas al caer sobre el charquito la ponía histérica.  
Se levantó y abrió lentamente la puerta de su celda buscando a una celadora para que le den un balde así ponerlo y que no se moje el suelo.

Encontró una celadora al final del pasillo y le dio un balde, el cual ella puso debajo de la gotera… terrible error. El ruido era peor. Se ve que esa noche estaba destinada a no dormir, así que como pudo se puso de costado y con la almohada de cubrió los oídos intentando dormir en esa incómoda situación, pero estaba tan cansada que en unos minutos pudo conciliar el sueño.

--

No podía tener tanta mala suerte, ese maldito trueno lo había despertado abruptamente de su increíble y relajante estado de inconciencia mental, en palabras mas comunes: el trueno lo levantó fuertemente de la cama no dejándolo dormir mas, e hizo que se diera cuenta que no era en su cama donde dormía, sino en la cama de Narumi.

Bueno, al principio era cerrar los ojos y descansar un rato, pero su querida, dulce e insoportable novia lo despertó para seguir con él una vez, y otra y así quedo, exhausto y con mucho sueño. Exactamente, él tenía ese pequeño problema, después del sexo tenía mucho sueño… y ese trueno lo despertó sin compasión después de que Narumi se encargara de dejarlo bien, pero bien relajadito. Oh si, tanto que la criticaba, era una maestra en ese sentido.

Miró el cuerpo tibio que dormía desnudo a su lado y sonrió. No era tan malo después de todo la compañía de esa chica, solo que su tarjeta terminaba roja después de una salida con ella… y que repetía demasiadas veces la palabra te amo y era algo pesada. Pero después de eso, todo bien. Lo que estaba seguro es que no era una chica del tipo de Narumi con la que quería vivir toda su vida.

Va, que mas daba, todavía no tenía ganas de pensar en eso, y con Narumi la pasaba bien, y esa noche, no tenía ganas de salir y manejar hasta su departamento, así que se levantó, hizo un poco de café Express en la maquinita de café, miró un poco de noticiero nocturno y regresó a la cama.  
Ahora si podría dormir. La lluvia había cesado.

* * *

**Elo!  
Bueno, en este capítulo se han conocido los protagonistas de esta historia: Sakura y Syaoran :3  
Pero no fue un comienzo muy bueno que digamos... ¿verdad? Igual no va a ser fácil... sobre todo para Syaoran, que es un hombre, que dentro de un tiempo, nos vamos a dar cuenta que no cree en el amor... y mucho menos en una relación que no esté basada solo en sexo, sexo y sexo. Y va a sufrir una contradiccion mental terrible... pobrecito, siempre lo hago sufrir u.u  
****  
Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo. ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior!! Calculo que les habrá llegado la respuesta a sus respectivos mails.. y a los que dejaron sus reviews sin mail ni nada... bueno, también les agradezco, y no les puedo responder porque hasta donde se va contra las normas responder en las notas de autor. **

**Y si... me encanta Arjona xD quizas queda re descolgado el comentario en el fic, pero justo escribía esa parte y recordé el tema "Minutos" así que por eso lo nombré.  
Un beos enorme para todos :)**

**Y ahora si... adelantos del siguiente capítulo: **

Syaoran miró con detención las marcas de cortes cicatrizados en sus muñecas y se las tomó bruscamente haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

- ¿Qué mierda es eso? – Preguntó clavándole la mirada. - ¿Te automutilas? – Preguntó el hombre mirando preocupado a la chica.

- ¿Qué mierda te importa? – Respondió quitándole bruscamente su muñeca.

- Sakura… escucha, se que la muerte de tu padre, la muerte de tu madre y el asesinato de tu padrastro te ha pegado fuerte, pero…

- ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! – Gritó desesperada la chica. – ¡Se que mi caso no te interesa porque no obtienes beneficio por ello, y se que no me crees inocente, estoy harta de tu farsa y de que me creas culpable todo el tiempo! - Explotó Sakura derramando lágrimas. - ¡No eres mas que un chico consentido que decidió ser abogado y nunca perdió nada en su vida, no entiendes nada!

- Sakura, escúchame bien…

- ¡No quiero escucharte Syaoran Li, déjame en paz, abandona el caso y deja que me quede toda mi vida en este reformatorio! – Dijo Sakura con ira. – No me interesa tu ayuda…

**:O what happened?  
Espero sus opiniones :)  
**

**Byee **


	3. Ch3: Conociendo al abogado

CUESTION DE HONOR

**CUESTION DE HONOR **

_By Juchiz (Julieta Martínez)_

_**Summary: **_**La culpan de un crimen que no cometió, es menor de edad y el abogado que la defiende no cree en su inocencia… pero ¿Qué pasaría si el abogado en cuestión se enamora de su defendida? ¿Qué pasaría si todo pasara por una cuestión de honor? **

**CAPITULO 3**

"_**Conociendo al abogado"**_

Los silbatos y los ruidos de rejas nuevamente asechaban la mañana sin dejar dormir a Sakura, quien se levantó y se puso su uniforme a las seis de la mañana en punto.

Hoy era sábado, el día que según ella tenía entendido, las internas iban a una especie de excursión extraña, en el bosque, que estaba cerca de ahí para que tomaran un poco de aire fresco fuera del internado asqueroso y horripilante. Pero por lo que la chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas le había contado, hacían sociales con un internado de varones y muchas de las chicas tenían relaciones sexuales, y lo peor era que las celadoras lo sabían. Dios… ¿que clase de reformatorio era ese? ¿Acaso eran todos así? ¿Tan importante veían la necesidad de tener sexo? Dios… este mundo si que iba mal, de cabeza, muy mal.

- ¿Es obligatorio? –preguntó Sakura.

- No, no lo es, pero te puedes divertir… - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que estoy como para divertirme? – Preguntó Sakura. – No me interesa conocer a ningún idiota que quiera acostarse conmigo.

- Mi primer chico fue allí… - Dijo la chica de ojos amatistas.

- Que triste… - Dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- No, la verdad que me dio lo mismo. –Dijo la amatista. – Después de todo… prefería probarlo antes de morir sin nunca saber lo que es el sexo 104…

- Sakura. – Le remarcó la castaña. – No quiero volverme loca como tú estando aquí, y creo que tomaré ese camino si me sigues llamando por un número…

- Disculpa Sakura. – Respondió la amatista. – De todas maneras deberías ir… la pasarás bien

- Como tú digas… - Dijo la chica. – Pero yo no iré.

- Yo iré, todas irán… - Dijo la amatista intentando convencerla.

- No tengo ganas, muchas gracias. – Respondió Sakura mientras terminaba su horroroso desayuno y regresaba a su celda.

--

Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron ante el primer rayo del sol matutino que se colaba por la ventana y molestaba solamente a su ojo derecho.

- Maldito sol. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se vestía para regresar a su departamento.

- ¿Ya te vas amor? – Preguntó Narumi, que recién se despertaba con una voz dormilona.

- Si, tengo mucho trabajo hoy. –Respondió el castaño mientras tomaba su saco. – Hasta luego Naru. – Dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada y subió a su auto de regreso a su departamento. Llegó, se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió. Seguramente algo tendría q hacer en su oficina… y prefería eso antes que estar el fin de semana al asecho de Narumi.  
Volvió a su auto y condujo está vez hasta su oficina, donde, obviamente por ser sábado, no había nadie… bueno, nadie excepto una persona: Eriol.

- Vaya, aficionado al trabajo. – Dijo Syaoran al llegar.

- Mira quien habla. – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa. – En lugar de pasar un espléndido fin de semana entre las piernas de Narumi decides estar las 24 horas aquí, en este estudio.

- Es mi trabajo Eriol, si no me gustara, no tendría que haberme dedicado a ser abogado. – Dijo Syaoran provocando un ligero sonrojo en su amigo.

- Syao…. Es que tú te lo tomas demasiado en serio…

- Y es que es en serio Eriol. – Dijo Syaoran ubicando sus cosas en su escritorio.

- Ah, por cierto, iba a llamarte. – Dijo el chico de cabellos negros ingresando detrás de él. – Llamó la defensora social de parte de la parte acusadora, que sería la familia del padrastro de la chica diciendo que necesitarás una buena coartada.

- Diablos… me había olvidado por completo, se que hoy tenía que volver al reformatorio para verla… e intentar lidiar con ella, sabes, es una chica bastante difícil y madura para su edad…

- Mph… no se a quien me hace acordar. – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa socarrona. – Tú eras así a su edad.

- ¿Me estás comparando con una chiquilla de diecisiete, casi dieciocho años?

- Claro que no, solo te recuerdo como eras a la edad de ella… y al parecer no cambiaste tanto gruñón. – Dijo Eriol sonriendo.

- Vete al diablo.

- Yo también te quiero. –Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- No tiene sentido discutir contigo…

El castaño tomó sus cosas y partió rumbo al reformatorio, donde estacionó su auto en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior y bajó mostrando sus zapatos de etiqueta recién lustrados y su impecable traje a juego. Era un abogado ejemplar, el mejor abogado de todo Japón y no iba a permitir que una mocosa de dieciocho años arruinara su tan respetable reputación como abogado.

--

Nadie había quedado en el reformatorio ese día, se ve que realmente todas las chicas estaban desesperadas por encontrar un pene que le entrara adentro y la satisficiera, aunque seguramente su nueva "amiga", mejor dicho, compañera con la que se decía una palabra y no conocía a Arjona, había exagerado, era imposible que ocurriera una cosa así en un reformatorio. ¿No estaba prohibido eso? Aunque… por algo era que a las mayores de quince años eran a las que llevaban… bah, no entendía nada. En ese momento, una celadora golpeó los barrotes de su celda con esos palos negros que siempre llevaban en la cintura.

- 104 tienes visitas.

- ¿Visitas?

- Si, es el bombonazo de tu abogado. – Dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta. – Tienes suerte de que te toque uno así…

- Ah, él… - Dijo Sakura suspirando de fatiga. – No tengo ganas de ir.

- ¡Vendrás quieras o no querida! – Exclamó la mujer agarrándola fuertemente del brazo.

La llevó a través de de un pasillo oscuro, el mismo por el cual la habían llevado la vez anterior y la introdujeron dentro de ese cuarto de dos por dos y paredes grises, con una pequeña mesa y dos sillas iluminadas por una lámpara colgando de metal, donde recibían visitas.

- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto. – Dijo el hombre intentando sonar amable, sabía antes que nada que debía ganar su confianza.

- No disimule abogado. – Dijo seriamente Sakura.- Ambos sabemos que no me soporta, ni yo lo soporto, así que saquémonos las caretas por favor.

El joven Li suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas que quedaban enfrente a la silla que pertenecía a Sakura.

- No vine a pelear Kinomoto. – Dijo el abogado apoyando su portafolio en la mesa.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y para que vino? – Preguntó desafiante la castaña.

- Mira, se que no te caigo bien, pero quieras o no, soy tu abogado y mi obligación es defenderte.

- Mira… Li…

- Creo que un buen paso sería tratarnos un poco mejor, y se que carece de formalismo lo que te voy a decir, pero quizás sea mejor que nos tratáramos con un poco mas de confianza… mi nombre es Syaoran por ejemplo…

- Entiendo a donde quiere llegar abogado… pero creo que usted pierde la seriedad de esa manera…

- Lo se… pero nunca trate con una defendida de diecisiete años, ¿comprende?

La chica lo miró desconfiada unos segundos hasta que aflojó su mirada. Quizás no era tan malo, solo debía darle una oportunidad.

- De acuerdo…. Syaoran. – Dijo la castaña desviando la mirada de los profundos ojos del hombre que tenía en frente. – Puedes decirme Sakura.

- Muy bien Sakura… creo que así está un poco mejor.

La castaña se sonrojó. Nunca había pensado que escuchar su nombre de la boca de un hombre como Syaoran Li la hiciera sonrojarse. Algo iba muy mal ahí.

- Mph… no se que mas quiere saber de mí señor L… digo, Syaoran, creo que usted lo tiene todo en esos papeles.

- Quiero saber de tu vida, no de lo que dicen tus papeles. – Dijo el ambarino dejando su portafolio a un lado. – Quiero que me digas tú lo que piensas desde tu punto de vista, que sientes… que hiciste…

- Ya se lo dije, no hice nada. – Contestó ariscamente la chica, hiciera lo que hiciera Li nunca confiaría en ella.

- Sakura… por favor…

- Syaoran… le aseguro que tenía más de una razón para asesinar a ese hijo de puta mas sin embargo nunca lo hice porque nunca sería capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien. – Comenzó a relatar la castaña. – El día que asesinaron a Reed Clow yo estaba en el cementerio, junto a la tumba de mi madre renovando sus flores, porque se cumplía un aniversario de su muerte.

- Aja… pero en el cementerio nadie vio que usted llegara.

- Porque fui a las seis de la mañana y me quedé toda la tarde… no se si usted sabrá que mi madre está en un lugar apartado del cementerio, no junto todas las tumbas por petición mía, por lo cual mi padrastro siempre tuvo que pagar un monto mayor al cementerio…

- Si, algo así sabía…

- Bueno… la noche anterior al aniversario del fallecimiento de mi madre… Reed Clow intentó violarme como muchas veces antes, pero logré defenderme arrojándole un cenicero por el rostro… y salí corriendo de mi casa y dormí en la calle…

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dormir en la calle? – Preguntó el abogado. – Debiste llamar a algún número de ayuda…

- ¡Como se nota que nunca intentaron violarte, no sabes que hacer, antes contaba con la protección de mi madre, al morir ella, yo quedé completamente sola! – Respondió la castaña - Bueno, sea como sea… no regresé a mi casa, fui directamente al cementerio, a buscar a alguien en quien apoyarme en ese momento…

- Tu madre muerta…

- Syaoran… si usted nunca perdió un familiar no hable en vano, yo era muy pegada a mi madre y murió de un día para otro…

- Lo siento, no quise ofender.

- Tarde. –Dijo Sakura con una risa sarcástica.

- Bien… entonces… ¿eso es todo? ¿estuviste en el cementerio toda la mañana?

- ¿Y que le parece? – Preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja. – Regresé a mi casa y encontré el cuerpo de Clow ensangrentado, tirado en el suelo sin vida con un puñal en el estómago, pero con otras puñaladas en el resto del cuerpo.

- Y no me digas… como en las películas de terror hiciste el papel de la protagonista que toma el cuchillo entre sus manos. – Dijo Syaoran riendo sarcásticamente.

- No sentí nada al ver el cuerpo de Clow en el suelo ensangrentado, me asome para ver si aún respiraba y no lo hacía… - Dijo la castaña. – Pero me daba impresión ver el cuchillo enterrado en él, así que se lo saque… por lo cual quedaron mis huellas digitales en el arma.

- ¿Y no pensaste en eso en el momento que le quitaste el cuchillo?

- No, porque no tenía ni el más mínimo cargo de conciencia… nunca pensé que me culparían del asesinato del idiota de Clow. – Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Lo hubieras previsto, era obvio que no debías tocar el arma, tus huellas digitales quedarían intactas, y serías a la primera a quien acusarían por asesinato… - Dijo Syaoran mirándola de reojo. – De todos modos, espero que el día de tu juicio no hables de esa manera de tu padrastro, disimula haberlo querido aunque sea un poco…

- ¿Cómo puedo disimular querer a un hombre que me hizo la vida imposible desde que lo conocí? ¿Qué se abusaba de mí? ¿Qué intentó violarme y le lavó el cerebro a mi madre hasta el día de su muerte? ¿Cómo puedo disimular querer a un hombre así? – Preguntó algo enojada Sakura. – Si usted no puede sacarme en libertad con la pura verdad, es porque no es un buen abogado Syaoran.

- ¡No me faltes el respeto mocosa!

- ¡No me diga mocosa! – Dijo Sakura apoyando sus dos manos sobre la mesa mostrando sus blancas muñecas.

Syaoran miró con detención las marcas de cortes cicatrizados en sus muñecas y se las tomó bruscamente haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó clavándole la mirada. - ¿Te automutilas? – Preguntó el hombre mirando preocupado a la chica.

- ¿Qué mierda te importa? – Respondió quitándole bruscamente su muñeca.

- Sakura… escucha, se que la muerte de tu padre, la muerte de tu madre y el asesinato de tu padrastro te ha pegado fuerte, pero…

- ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! – Gritó desesperada la chica. – ¡Se que mi caso no te interesa porque no obtienes beneficio por ello, y se que no me crees inocente, estoy harta de tu farsa y de que me creas culpable todo el tiempo! - Explotó Sakura derramando lágrimas. - ¡No eres mas que un chico consentido que decidió ser abogado y nunca perdió nada en su vida, no entiendes nada!

- Sakura, escúchame bien…

- ¡No quiero escucharte Syaoran Li, déjame en paz, abandona el caso y deja que me quede toda mi vida en este reformatorio! – Dijo Sakura con ira. – No me interesa tu ayuda…

- Si te interesa Sakura, se que quieres salir de aquí y pienso sacarte de aquí seas culpable o inocente, es mi trabajo como abogado, es mi honor que está en juego.

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Solo tu honor está en juego? – Preguntó la castaña con los ojos hinchados. – Entonces deberías haberte dedicado a otra cosa que no sea ser abogado porque definitivamente no sirves para el puesto.

Sin darle tiempo para replicar, Sakura se dio vuelta y salió por donde un rato antes había entrado. Definitivamente esa chica tenía un serio trastorno de conducta, no había dicho nada que pudiera ofenderla de esa manera. Bueno, si quizás no se había expresado como debía, pero no era para que reaccionara así. Sin saber porque sintió mucha lástima por aquella chica, después de todo, tal vez si fuera inocente.

Sin más ganas de discutir, y sin verle algún sentido el quedarse allí sentado como un idiota, decidió salir y regresar a la ciudad. Tal vez la chica tenía razón y debía abandonar ese caso perdido.

--

Estaba más que enojada con ese abogaducho de cuarta. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué por tener un título y ser su maldito abogado y que su libertad dependiera de lo que el hiciera por ella podía dominar su vida y deducir lo que ella sentía o pensaba? Estaba muy equivocado. Nunca había sentido tanta repulsión como la que sentía por aquel hombre. Definitivamente no tenía ni un cuarto de cerebro.

- Idiota. – Murmuró mientras se recostaba en su cama a mirar el techo. .- Y mil veces idiota.

--

Iba conduciendo por la ruta con la música al máximo volumen. Que niña mas loca y terca, ¿no sabía que si no se dejaba ayudar él nunca podría sacarla de allí?

Mas si, que haga lo que quiera y no rompa más las pelotas… quizás debía llamar al juzgado y anunciar su renuncia. No pensaba volver a ver a esa mocosa.  
Media hora después llegó a su oficina, donde dejó sus cosas y fue a un restaurante a almorzar junto a Eriol.

- Voy a abandonar el caso. – Dijo suspirando.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido su amigo.

- Si, esa mocosa es inaguantable, no se deja ayudar, piensa que se lleva el mundo por delante y está a punto de perder su libertad… por mi que haga lo que quiera solo hago esto porque es mi obligación como abogado…

- Oye, no puedo creer que digas que vas a abandonar un caso porque tu cliente es una chica caprichosa y malhumorada de dieciocho años de edad. – Dijo Eriol con un tono de burla.

- No te burles idiota.

- No me estoy burlando, solo digo la verdad. – Dijo Eriol. - ¿Una niña ganándole al gran Syaoran Li? Yo no lo puedo creer.

- Pues créelo.

En ese momento llegó una moza, quien al ver a Syaoran se sonrojó. No pasaría de los 20 años, y vestía un uniforme que consistía en una pollera negra corta y una blusa blanca.

- ¿Qué van a ordenar señores?

- Mph… para mí una ración de rabas a la provenzal con ensalada. – Dijo Eriol mirando de manera insinuante a la chica que atendía.

- Y para mí un bife jugoso con puré de zapallo. – Dijo el ambarino secamente.

- Muy bien señores. Enseguida les traigo… s… su pedido. – Dijo la chica retirándose con un leve sonrojo.

Eriol siguió a la chica con la mirada mientras Syaoran revoleaba sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre sea tan….? Dios mío.

- Eriol… eres un pajero sin remedio. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Pero ¿tú has visto el tamaño de esas tetas? – Dijo Eriol sonriendo.

- Por el amor de Dios Eriol… es solo una niña.

- ¿Una niña? ¡¿Una niña dices?! – Preguntó Eriol exasperado. – Esa mujer tiene un cuerpazo de la santísima puta y seguramente está en sus veinte…

- Y tú tienes veintiséis Eriol… cuando tú terminabas el secundario, ella recién lo estaba empezando…

- ¿Y eso que? No le quita que tenga buenas tetas y yo pueda transformarla en una gata en la cama.

- No tienes remedio Eriol Hiraguizawa….

- ¡Pero déjate de joder! – Dijo Eriol.- Seguramente esa Sakura, la que tienes que defender también está buenísima y tú no le sabes sacar el provecho a la situación.

- Si tuviera la oportunidad… no lo haría, me estaría abusando de una menor…

- ¿Qué menor ni que menor? Dentro de poco ya cumple la mayoría de edad…

- Si pero, sigue siendo chica….

- Dios mío, creo que Narumi te está haciendo mal a la cabeza… - Dijo Eriol mientras la chica que los había atendido regresaba con lo que habían pedido.

- ¿Puré? ¿Desde cuando pides comida de mujer Syaoran? ¿Te estás volviendo gay?

- Por todos los cielos Eriol, ¡abre un poquito tu cabeza, me gusta el puré y no solo las mujeres comen puré! –Respondió el castaño exasperado.

- Solo los bebés y las mujeres comen puré….

- No solo los bebés y las mujeres…

- Es verdad, los bebés, las mujeres y los gays Syaoran….

- Abre un poco la cabeza Eriol, y deja de decir tantas estupideces, ¡y déjame comer mi puré en paz!

--

Uf… como se tardaban las chicas en aquel lugar donde iban… ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué estaría haciendo su amiga?  
Casi nadie estaba en el comedor, solo las chicas pequeñas de trece, catorce y algunas de quince. La comida… un asco como siempre.  
Decidió salir al patio y tomar un poco de sol y aire. Eso del encierro le estaba haciendo bastante mal.  
Se recostó en uno de los bancos de piedra en la sombra… y se quedó completamente dormida bajo la suave brisa del viento que muy pocas veces le acariciaba el rostro.

- Sakura, Sakura… - Dijo una suave voz zamarreándola - ¡Sakura!

- Mph… ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Ah! Han regresado. – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Así es…

- ¿Y que tal?

- La pasamos bien. 96 fue con un chico por ahí, así que imagínate lo que habrán echo.

- ¿96?

- La chica que derrotaste en basket los otros días…

- Ah ya, esa tarada. – Dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba y se refregaba los ojos. – Y dime una cosa… ¿no se escapan?

- Claro que no. – Respondió la chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas con una sonrisa, como si considerara que esa pregunta era tonta. – Escaparse en medio de la nada, es igual a morirse, no hay posibilidad de que llegues a algún destino, y si por alguna casualidad de la vida llegaras a hacerlo la pena te será peor.

- ¿Y no hay posibilidad de que queden embarazadas?

- No… va, si la hay, pero es muy poco improbable. Las mismas guardias nos proveen pastillas y a ellos preservativos.

- Ah… - Dijo Sakura sin comprender realmente nada, y sin entender como esa chica sin nombre hablaba del tema como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El cielo ya tenía un tono anaranjado cuando Sakura decidió regresar a su extraño cuarto con forma de celda. ¿Qué clase de reformatorio era ese? Creo que se hizo esa pregunta muchas más veces que cualquier otra frase que pudo haber echo desde que llegó a ese espantoso lugar. Exactamente una maldita semana… y no estaba segura cuanto tiempo mas podría enguantar en esa agonía. Pero lo peor de todo es que sabía que ni en su propio abogado podía confiar… porque él no confiaba en ella, era un egocéntrico, idiota y descerebrado.  
De lo que estaba segura, era que si pasaba más de dos meses ahí adentro iba a terminar loca, completamente loca.

--

Había decidido no abandonar el caso. Realmente no le gustaba nada el hecho de tener que lidiar con una niña boba de diecisiete años que no entendía nada de la vida y había asesinado a un hombre…. Pero el era el grandísimo abogado recibido con honores y no iba a dejar que una mocosa insolente arruinara su tan respetada reputación, así que no había otro remedio que intentar hablar con ella y que ella confiara en él… aunque eso parecía mas difícil que pedirle a un perro que hable.  
Eran las siete y media de la tarde, y ¿Dónde estaba yendo el señor abogado en lugar de quedarse con su novia en su departamento y pasarla de lo lindo? Al asqueroso reformatorio para intentar hablar con una niña cabeza dura de diecisiete años. Pero bueno, después de todo ese era su trabajo y no era un abogado ejemplar solo para tener su título colgado en la pared, no señor, el era un abogado con todas las letras: ABOGADO.

Nuevamente esa ruta que se sabía de memoria, nuevamente las rejas negras de la pre puerta, la cual daba a otra cuya altura era de metros y metros, eran dos enormes portones de cemento.  
Le abrieron la puerta, estacionó el auto y se paró frente la puerta negra con manijas de hierro a esperar que le abran. Unos segundos después, una vieja decrépita le abrió la puerta y pasó a la sala de visitas.

--

Estaba sin hacer nada, pero realmente sin hacer nada, mas que mirar el techo gris con manchas de humedad y moho con sus ojos verdes mientras recordaba a su madre… que ejemplo de vida era ella… la verdad que fue su mejor compañera, una mujer excelente. Como la extrañaba.  
En ese momento, una celadora gorda de espalda ancha golpeó sus rejas y le dijo con voz gruesa.

- 104…. Visitas.

- ¿A esta hora? – Preguntó Sakura bastante extrañada. - ¿Sería su tía Sonomi que vino para ver como se encontraba desde Inglaterra? No, no lo creía.

- No me preguntes, es ese abogado tuyo, el bombón…

- Ah ¿él? – Preguntó Sakura con notable decepción.

- Si yo fuera tú sabes como me alegraría de verlo…

- Es un idiota… machista, imbécil y retorcido. – Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos. – No quiero ir…

- Irás igual 104, no me hagas llevarte de los pelos…

- Mierda… de acuerdo. – Dijo Sakura levantándose a duras penas.

Fue acompañada de la mujer hasta la habitación donde siempre recibía a la misma visita: su molesto abogado. Entró silenciosamente y se sentó frente a él sin decir una sola palabra. Lo inspeccionó con la mirada… realmente era atractivo. Tenía unos ojos almendrados color caoba con tonos dorados y ámbares, muy hermoso. Un cabello bien rebelde y revuelto como a ella le gustaba color castaño chocolate que combinaba perfectamente con su color de piel. Una nariz acorde a su cara y unos labios muy tentadores que cubrían unos blancos dientes parejos que hacían una maravillosa sonrisa, oh si. Vestía una camisa blanca con una corbata, y se sacó el saco apenas ella entró… ese hombre debía tener un excelente cuerpo debajo de esa camisa, se notaba. Esos brazos, oh my god, debían atraparte bien en un abrazo y en medio de… "_Oh por todos los cielos Sakura, ¿en que estás pensando?"_ Seguramente lo que 87 le había contado le hizo darse cuenta de que ella también era una mujer, bah, una adolescente con hormonas como todas las adolescentes… pero algo era cierto, y era que no ver que ese hombre, abogado que tenía enfrente de ella: Syaoran Li, era un completo ejemplar de lo que a una mujer llamaría hombre, si, hombre con h mayúscula, lastima que con 0 de materia gris dentro de su cavidad craneal.  
Se sonrojó levemente y se rascó su oreja izquierda para disimular.

- Y bien, ¿me puedes explicar que demonios haces aquí a esta hora? – Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

- Bueno, necesitaba hablar contigo. – Dijo el castaño intentando parecer tranquilo. – Mph, creo que tienes razón, no confío en ti porque no te conozco y me gustaría hacerlo, para así saber a quien estoy defendiendo.

Sakura se sorprendió y lo miró de reojo, sorprendida por su respuesta, pero sin demostrar nada, como una estatua, pero de todos modos, esa frase había encendido un poco de esperanza dentro de ella, que pensaba que por culpa del cabecita de alcornoque de su abogado pasaría toda su vida en una maldita cárcel después de salir del reformatorio.

- ¿Qué quiere decir Abogado? ¿Qué va a dejar de ser un machista preponderante para pasar a ser un ser humano común y escuchar a los demás sin suponer ni especular?

- Bueno, podrías haberte ahorrado lo de machista preponderante.

- Es la verdad…. – Dijo la castaña sonriendo torcidamente.

- No, no lo es. – Respondió el castaño notando el brillo que desprendían esos ojos verdes. Realmente esa chica tenía unos hermosos ojos.

- Bueno, creo que está haciendo su trabajo defendiendo sus propios ideales de que no es un machista preponderante, de todas maneras yo pienso que si lo es. – Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie. – Y hasta el momento no me dio pruebas que demuestren lo contrario… - Dijo Sakura caminando alrededor de Syaoran, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas y un gesto de arrogancia.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó el abogado extrañado.

- Te analizo… - Dijo Sakura. – Para ser abogado, eres demasiado inocente… - Dijo la castaña. – Te falta calle, eres demasiado demostrativo.

- ¿Tan mala reputación tienen para ti los abogados?

- Si, mi tía Yukian lo es... me imagino que es la que defiende a mi pobre y tan querido padrastro... de todas maneras creo que tu eres el espécimen de leyes mas extraño que jamás he visto… aunque bastante… mmm ¿Cómo decirlo? Te gusta mostrar.

- ¿Mostrar?

- Tienes un reloj rólex, no creo que cualquier abogado pueda tener un reloj de esa marca. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Al menos que sea un abogado de renombre o gane muy bien.

- Eres muy observadora.

- También tu traje de etiqueta…. Y tú apellido gravado en tu portafolio… en letras doradas.

- Ese portafolio era de mi padre…

- Lo imaginé, no es de último modelo… sin embargo tu lo conservas como si fuera nuevo, una maravilla.

- Vaya… sorprendente. – Respondió Syaoran. – Así que sabes de portafolios…

- Y aún hay más… - Dijo Sakura aspirando con su nariz. – Usas perfume Calvin Klein. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Así es… mi preferido… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mi padre usaba el mismo. – Dijo la castaña sonriendo y tomando nuevamente asiento. – Así que vienes de una familia con dinero… ¿Y porque decidiste ser abogado?

- Mi padre lo era… y tenía un importante bufete de abogados, así que decidí estudiar leyes por ese motivo. – Dijo el castaño. – Ahora mismo estoy estudiando para llegar a ser juez, ya que al año de recibirme con honores, gane más reputación que cualquier otro abogado de mi edad.

- Vaya, que inteligente… yo nunca estudiaría leyes, siempre quise ser arquitecta o diseñadora de interiores.

- Interesante carrera… - Dijo Syaoran. – Cuando estaba en secundaria había pensado en seguir arquitectura, pero luego me interesé por las leyes.

- No tiene relación una con la otra… - Acotó Sakura alzando una ceja.

- Lo se, pero te pueden gustar dos cosas que no tienen la mínima relación.

- Con eso estoy de acuerdo…

- Creo que nos estamos yendo de tema Sakura, lo importante es ver como demostrar tu inocencia y sacarte de aquí.

- Sinceramente es lo que mas deseo. – Respondió la castaña. – Quisiera salir de aquí, no creo poder aguantar más… y si tengo que contarte los secretos más oscuros de mi padrastro, lo haré con tal de que me saques de aquí Syaoran…

El abogado asintió y relajó los hombros por primera vez en las dos visitas en el mismo día que le había echo a Sakura.

- Quizás lo había logrado, y ahora ella confiaría a él y le simplificaría mucho mas las cosas.

- Te escucho Sakura. – Dijo mientras bajaba el portafolio al suelo y se acomodaba en la incómoda silla en la que estaba sentado.

Sakura suspiró fuertemente y apretó las manos con fuerza. Al fin se desligaría de todo lo que la estaba apresando por dentro, debía confiar en Syaoran Li para poder volver a vivir su vida, y salir de esa maldita prisión psíquica y física que sufría en ese momento.

**Y ahora el momento mas especial del fic... LAS ABURRIDAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA wiii (aplausos, aplausos) xD**

**Antes que nada, quería avisarles que ME CAMBIÉ EL NOMBRE DE USUARIO por una cuestión de confidencialidad... pero... SOY YO, NO ME CAMBIARON, NI ME HAKEARON LA CUENTA NI NADA EH. Por otro lado... también cambié mi mail, así que cualquier duda o sugerencia o simplemente me quieren agregar para decir HOLA aqui les dejo mi mail: j.sakuraplatina(arroba)hotmail.(com)  
Lo escribo así para que se vea, porque cuando c escribe normal no se porq no se ve...**

**Bueno AHORA SI... como verán, este es el primer paso adelante que dió Syaoran con respecto a Sakura :)  
:o**

**Solo hay que ver como sigue, pero no se ilusionen, Sakura es una revelde sin causa xD, solo les digo que en el capítulo que viene, se revelará una parte muy importante... el pasado de Sakura :) **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews :) y espero que hayan recibido su correspondiente respuesta :) Si no las reciben, haganmelo saber ¬¬ así veré otra manera de enviarselas que no sea el "review reply" xD  
Un beso enorme a todos**

**y nuevamente, gracias por el apoyo :)**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

- Si, era conocido mundialmente, pero una fuerte crisis familiar hizo que se derrumbara y llevara a la familia Kinomoto a la ruina. – Dijo Syaoran. – Mi primer auto fue de industrias Kinomoto, tenía dieciocho años…

- No fue una crisis familiar… - Respondió Sakura. – Eso salió en todos los periódicos de Japón, junto a la historia de que mi madre le había metido los cuernos a mi padre con un tal Reed Clow, pero era mentira. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada. – El comienzo del fin de la empresa de mi familia comenzó cuando mi hermano Touya Kinomoto viajó a Estados Unidos para perfeccionarse y ser ingeniero automotriz y ayudar a la empresa de mi padre. Mi hermano tenía veintidós años...  
- Touya Kinomoto… no se de donde me suena ese nombre.

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy :) un beso enorme, chau chau.**


	4. Ch4: Un pasado, una historia, un futuro

**CUESTION DE ****HONOR**

_**Summary: **_**La culpan de un crimen que no cometió, es menor de edad y el abogado que la defiende no cree en su inocencia… pero ¿Qué pasaría si el abogado en cuestión se enamora de su defendida? ¿Qué pasaría si todo pasara por una cuestión de honor? **

**CAPITULO 4: Un pasado, una historia, un futuro.**

Sakura suspiró fuertemente y apretó las manos con fuerza. Al fin se desligaría de todo lo que la estaba apresando por dentro, debía confiar en Syaoran Li para poder volver a vivir su vida, y salir de esa maldita prisión psíquica y física que sufría en ese momento.

- Todo comenzó cinco años atrás… - Relató Sakura mirando con melancolía a Syaoran, quien estaba enfrente de ella mirándola expectante. – Yo vivía con mi padre, mi hermano y mi madre en una mansión del pueblo Tomoeda, a unos cincuenta kilómetros de Tokio. Éramos una de las familias mas adineradas de la zona ya que mi padre se dedicaba a la industria automotriz y exportaba a otros países… Kinomoto's company era el nombre de la empresa.

- Si, era conocido mundialmente, pero una fuerte crisis familiar hizo que se derrumbara y llevara a la familia Kinomoto a la ruina. – Dijo Syaoran. – Mi primer auto fue de industrias Kinomoto, tenía dieciocho años…

- No fue una crisis familiar… - Respondió Sakura. – Eso salió en todos los periódicos de Japón, junto a la historia de que mi madre le había metido los cuernos a mi padre con un tal Reed Clow, pero era mentira. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada. – El comienzo del fin de la empresa de mi familia comenzó cuando mi hermano Touya Kinomoto viajó a Estados Unidos para perfeccionarse y ser ingeniero automotriz y ayudar a la empresa de mi padre. Mi hermano tenía veintidós años…

- Touya Kinomoto… no se de donde me suena ese nombre. – La cortó Syaoran. – De algún lugar… ¡Lo recuerdo! – Exclamó. – Estudiaba en el instituto Seijo y estaba en cuarto año, en el primer año en que yo en el instituto Seijo, el primer año en el que yo vine a Japón y…

- Si, mi hermano fue a Seijo High School y egresó allí… era…

- Abanderado y capitán del equipo de fútbol. – Completó Syaoran. –Era el capitán cuando yo comencé en el equipo de Seijo, en segundo año, cuando yo tenía quince años.

- Mi hermano era nueve años mayor que yo, era la adoración de mi padre, el orgullo de mi madre, la persona que yo mas adoraba y admiraba. Pero bueno, regresando al tema… el viajó a Estados Unidos… y el avión en el que iba, tuvo un accidente y Touya murió.

- ¿Touya Kinomoto murió en un accidente aéreo?

- Desde ese día, mi familia nunca fue la misma. Mi padre vivía en el trabajo y mi madre intentando superar la pérdida de Touya. Yo bajé mis notas en el colegio y mi madre siempre intentaba ayudarme, intentando que mi padre no se enterara de lo que sucedía conmigo para que no se sintiera peor. – Dijo Sakura recordando con gran dolor reflejado en sus ojos. – Después de un tiempo, parecía que todo marchaba mejor. Mi padre pasaba mas tiempo con mi madre y conmigo, yo había subido mis notas, regresado a mi vida normal… la gente en el colegio ya no me miraba con lástima… pero… seis meses después… mi padre se mató. – Dijo apretando los dientes. – Se mató.

- Por una enfermedad. – Completó Syaoran serio como una roca.

- Al principio pensamos que la muerte de Touya lo había llevado a eso, pero después, un día que con mi madre estábamos limpiando nuestra casa, porque nos íbamos a mudar, encontramos unos estudios médicos, y nos dimos cuenta que Fujikata Kinomoto tenía leucemia y unos meses de vida, en los que tenía que vivir con pastillas y tratamientos… así que decidió quitarse la vida. – Reveló Sakura con gran dolor. – Con la muerte de mi padre, los recuerdos de la muerte de mi hermano llenaron la cabeza de mi madre… y me dejó de lado durante un tiempo. Los negocios de papá, las industrias y la empresa quedaron en manos de mi madre, hasta que se casó con un empleado de la empresa y amigo de mi padre: Reed Clow, al poco tiempo de la muerte de Fujikata…

- Tu padrastro… ¿Nadeshiko ya lo conocía antes de la muerte de Fujikata? - Preguntó Syaoran.

- Solo de vista. – Respondió Sakura. – Pero con la muerte de papá, él comenzó a acercarse más a mí y a mi madre. – Syaoran frunció el entrecejo y Sakura continuó. – Me traía regalos, cenaba con nosotros, pero de todas maneras a mí nunca me cayó bien esa sonrisa cínica que tenía pintada en la cara.

- ¿Qué clase de regalos?

- Caros, regalos muy caros, que claro, en ese momento no los necesitaba… pero él me quería comprar, para poder meterse a mi madre en el bolsillo. – Dijo Sakura con pesar. – Pero él supo que nunca me pudo convencer, de todas maneras si lo logró con mi madre, con quien se casó al mes de conocerse y nos fuimos a vivir a una de las mansiones que teníamos en Kyoto para dejar los recuerdos de mi padre atrás.

- ¿Y como terminaron en esta situación si él estaba bien económicamente? - Preguntó Syaoran lentamente.

- Cuando mi madre se casó con Reed, él pasó a ser dueño de las empresas de mi padre, ya que yo soy menor, y mi madre no tenía ganas de ocuparse, y sin dudarlo, firmó un acta en el cual le dejaba todos sus bienes y las empresas… pero al año quedamos en la ruina, porque él era un jugador compulsivo, tomador, vicioso… gastaba su dinero en mujeres. – Reveló Sakura apretando los dientes.

- Esa acta que firmó tu madre, ¿también dejaba lo que a ti te correspondía por herencia en nombre de Reed Clow? – Preguntó Syaoran. – Porque de ser así es ilícita y se puede denunciar, y sería una gran prueba para tu juicio.

- No. – Contestó secamente Sakura. – No le dejaba a él lo que me correspondía a mí por herencia, pero después de un tiempo, Reed comenzó a golpear a mi madre, venía todas las noches borracho, y ella no decía nada, adelante mío disimulaba, como si yo fuera una idiota… hasta una noche… una noche que bajé a la cocina a tomar un té porque no podía dormir y al día siguiente tenía un examen en el colegio, y Reed llegó borracho como siempre, y me vio e intentó propasarse. – Dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca de desagrado con la boca. – Como estaba muy borracho, no poseía toda su fuerza con él, por lo que pude librarme… pero se puso violento y me pegó duro, luego me amenazó con un cuchillo de cocina, pero mi madre me defendió.

- ¿No lo denunciaste? – Preguntó el abogado.

- Nadeshiko me pidió que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Cuál fue el motivo de ese pedido?

- Dijo que estaba borracho, que no sabía lo que hacía, y se lo llevó. – Respondió la chica de cabellos castaños. – Y como yo era chica, le hice caso… pero bueno, ese fue solo el primer episodio… luego, debía tanto, tanto, tanto, que las empresas fueron derrumbadas, gracias a sus deudas, nos quedamos en la calle. Perdimos la casa de Tomoeda, el departamento en Tokio, y las dos mansiones en Kyoto, así que con un poco de dinero que le quedaba a mi madre, conseguimos comprar una casita precaria en Tomoeda nuevamente… De todas maneras, lo que me correspondía como herencia de mi padre él no lo pudo tocarla. – Dijo apretando los puños, sintiendo como un puñal se le clavaba en medio del pecho por el dolor al recordar esas épocas horribles. – Aunque le insistió a mi madre para derrocar el poder que yo tenía sobre esas acciones, pero ella se puso firme y no le permitió tocar ni un centavo… de todas maneras fulminó todo lo que a Touya le hubiera quedado si estuviera… vivo.

- Claro… ahí entiendo.

- Bueno, como es obvio, a mi me cambiaron de colegio porque no podían pagar mas la cuota, y mi madre al año se enfermó y murió… por lo cual quede en manos de Clow intentando zafar de él hasta que lo mataron.

- Si, me contaste como fue. – Dijo el abogado recordando la conversación que tuvieron el mismo día pero mas temprano.

- Bueno… eso es todo…

- Bueno, digamos que si lo analizamos desde afuera, tu eres la única que tenía razones para matarlo, al menos que alguien al que Reed le debía dinero lo haya echo, pero no hay pruebas suficientes para poder…

- No. – Dijo Sakura. – Dudo mucho que haya sido alguna persona a la cual Reed debía, porque no le convenía… - Dijo Sakura. – Pero si, alguien que se vea perjudicado por Clow.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Sabes algo o sospechas de alguien?

- Bueno… sinceramente no se mucho, pero mi tía era socia de mi padre, y se quedó con parte de las acciones de la empresa, que Reed no pudo tocar, pero al firmar el poder mi madre, las personas a las que Reed debía, buscarían a Sonomi, mi tía, para rendir cuentas en nombre de él, ya que el poder que mi madre firmó, le daba el mismo papel protagónico de mi padre, por lo cual tenía el mismo derecho sobre el total de las acciones de la empresa, como Fujikata… a menos que muriera Reed.

- Sonomi… - Murmuró Syaoran intentando recordar. – Sonomi es la que te acusa de asesinato, Sonomi Daidougi.

- Así es…

En ese momento, una mujer entró en el cuarto donde Syoran conversaba con Sakura y dio por finalizada la conversación, ya que el horario de visitas había terminado.  
Sakura se despidió de Syaoran dándole la mano, y sonrojándose fuertemente ante la extraña sensación que sintió al rozar la piel del hombre que la defendía.

- Hasta luego Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran antes de que ella lo viera salir.

- Hasta pronto… Syaoran. – Respondió mas para si misma que para él, ya que no la escuchaba porque se había ido.

Sakura regresó con el resto de las internas a cenar ese engrudo asqueroso que les daban con pan duro y mohoso.

- ¿Dónde estabas Sakura? – Preguntó la única chica que le hablaba a ella.

- Viendo a mi abogado… - Respondió susurrando para que nadie las escuchara.

- Oh, ya veo. – Dijo la chica de cabellos negros. – Que suerte tienes… yo ya me hice la idea de que nunca saldré de aquí.

- Si Syaoran Li hace bien su trabajo, y me puede sacar de aquí, te aseguro que te sacó. – Dijo Sakura haciendo todo el esfuerzo que su voluntad le permitía para comer el intento de comida que tenía frente a ella.

Apenas terminaron de cenar, las guardias llevaron a las reclusas a su misa nocturna antes del baño antes de ir a dormir, y Sakura casi se queda dormida escuchando a la anciana que les daba la aburrida y monótona misa, y nuevamente, durante las misas, en las cuales su cabeza divagaba libremente por el olimpo, se preguntó: si habían reclusas que no fueran católicas ¿las obligaban a presenciar un acto que correspondía a otra religión que no fuera la de ellas?  
Gracias a Dios que en ese maldito lugar, podía tener su reloj de muñeca, el cual marcaba que eran las ocho y media, y aún faltaba un buen pedazo de misa.  
Luego de lo que Sakura estimó que sería una hora, regresó a su cuarto con goteras, pero esta vez sin chorrear, y, antes de acostarse, tiró el agua que había en el balde de la noche anterior al pasillo, ja, de paso les daba un poco de tarea a las gordas celadoras rechonchas que ni vigilaban los pasillos por las noches.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba muy feliz, lo reconocía, y seguramente su prima y Eriol, con quienes compartía la mesa en ese momento lo notaba ya que no largaba sus frases ácidas, ni su "Vete al diablo", ni miradas asesinas, ni siquiera refunfuñaba y eso era todo un logro. Es mas, hasta podría decir que estaba relajado. Había conseguido que Sakura confiara en él y le contara la historia desde su punto de vista, lo que ella había sufrido. Y si, tenía que auto felicitarse porque haber tolerado el carácter de su defendida no fue nada fácil, y tampoco fue dejar su orgullo y su profesionalismo de lado… pero de todas formas estaba orgulloso de si mismo. Sin dudas era un excelente abogado, oh si.  
De todas maneras, en ese momento, si tenía que pensar en su defendida, le daba cierta lástima al recordar el dolor reflejado en sus ojos mientras relataba cada hecho, cada escena, y ni hablar del veneno que largaba su dulce boca al hablar de su padrastro. Se sorprendió a si mismo, realmente utilizar el adjetivo dulce para referirse a la boca de su defendida Sakura Kinomoto no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero le salió instintivamente, pero gracias a Dios no estaba hablando en voz alta.

- Estuvo delicioso Mei, muchas gracias por invitarnos.

- Fue un placer Eriol. – Respondió la chica a la cual se había referido el chico anterior. – De todas maneras creo que no tendríamos que haber invitado a mi primo, no está en sus días ya que no abrió la boca en toda la cena…

- Déjalo, seguramente el estar separado de Narumi por más de cinco horas le afectó el cerebro. – Respondió Eriol.- ¿No es así Syao?

- ¿Syaoran? – Lo llamó la chica al ver que no respondía.

- ¡Syaoran! – Exclamaron ambos amigos al ver que el castaño no respondía a su nombre.

- ¿Eh? Si, estoy de acuerdo. – Respondió cayendo poco a poco en el mundo real que lo rodeaba: una mesa servida con su mejor amigo y su prima sentada frente a él. – Disculpen. – Dijo al notar que su comentario quedó totalmente fuera de lugar, o seguramente afirmó una frase totalmente estúpida y anormal.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo Mei? La falta de Narumi le afecta el cerebro. – Dijo Eriol largando una sonora carcajada.

- Yo no se que le ves a Narumi Xiao. – Dijo Meiling suspirando. – Es una chica de plástico, falsa, hueca, estúpida, sin cerebro y superficial… pero bueno, digamos que no te puedo pedir mucho a ti, siempre has elegido mujeres de "mundo" – Dijo poniendo énfasis a la última palabra mientras Eriol sonreía divertido.

- Dejen de molestar a la pobre Narumi que no está aquí para defenderse. – Respondió Syaoran provocando la molestia de Meiling.

- ¡¿Qué pobre Xiao Lang?! – Exclamó Meiling enfadada. – Sabes perfectamente que Narumi es mas bruja que yo y que todas las mujeres juntas del planeta.

- Y si… tu querida Narumi supera por kilómetros a Cruela Devil – Acotó Eriol solo para fastidiar a Syaoran.

- Basta… - Dijo ahogando la risa por el comentario que había echo Eriol.

Y así siguió la cena, con Meiling y Eriol haciendo comentarios acerca de Narumi, que divertían a Syaoran, porque en el fondo sabía que eran verdad, pero no lo demostraría, después de todo esa era la mujer que él había elegido y con la que se había comprometido con el consentimiento de su familia, excepto Meiling, claro está.  
Alrededor de las doce de la noche, después del café, dieron por finalizada la reunión, así que él se despidió de Meiling junto con Eriol y se fueron cada uno por su lado a sus respectivas casas, ya que cenaban en el departamento que Meiling compartía con su futuro esposo, quien en ese momento estaba de viaje.  
Llegó al edificio y estacionó su impecable y flamante auto en el garage. Se bajó y apretó el botón de la alarma que después de metió muy cancheramente en el bolsillo de su saco y subió en el ascensor hasta el piso quince, donde vivía.  
Tiró todo lo que traía en el sillón y se metió al baño a darse una calentita y confortable ducha antes de mirar el noticiero nocturno para después ir tranquilamente a dormir. Salió, unos minutos después, con una toalla blanca atada en la cadera y gotitas de agua resbalando por su pelo y los músculos de su cuerpo.  
Prendió la tele y se dio cuenta que tenía cinco mensajes en el contestador automático, así que bajó el volumen y se dispuso a escucharlos.

"_Usted tiene cinco mensajes nuevos…  
primer mensaje nuevo: ¡¡Syao!! ¿Por donde estás? ¿Por qué no me respondes el celular? Yo te quería invitar a cenar… pero bueno, espero que escuches el mensaje, ¿si? Y me lo respondas, obvio, ¿no? Aay, bueno mi vida, te amo con todo mi corazón y con todo mi ser y con todo… Ay Syao, ¿te dije que te amo? __Mensaje recibido hoy a las quince y treinta y cinco minutos. Si desea borrarlo, presione 3, si desea guardarlo, presione 2"._

Sin dudarlo, Syaoran lo borró revoleando los ojos. No podía existir persona mas pesada que Narumi en esta vida.

"_Segundo mensaje nuevo: ¡Contestador de mierda! Mira que cortar mi mensaje así tan abruptamente, ¡es injusto! Quiero que te cambies de contestador Syao, este es una porquería… bueno, como te decía, te amo Syao corazón de melón, mucho, mucho, mucho y cada vez que no estamos juntos te extraño… aunque solo pase un día o un minuto o como sea, te amo Syaoooo cuando escuches respóndeme aunque sean las tres de la madrugada, ¿si que si? __Mensaje recibido hoy a las quince y treinta y siete minutos. Si desea borrarlo, presione 3, si desea guardarlo, presione 2"._

¡¡Dios!! ¿Es que Narumi no conocía el límite de lo pesado acaso? Que mujer loca. Bueno… a esta altura de su vida, ya podía imaginarse que los otros mensajes pertenecerían a ella, cosa que en el fondo de su alma aún tenía la esperanza de que así no lo fuera.

"_Tercer mensaje nuevo: Hola primo, soy Mei, bueno, quería invitarte a cenar esta noche con Eriol, porque tengo el departamento solo, sin Koichi, y podemos hablar de temas que no quieres que él se entere… bueno, no importa, se ve que no estás en tu casa, te llamo a la office bye.__Mensaje recibido hoy a las dieciséis y cuarenta y seis minutos. Si desea borrarlo, presione 3, si desea guardarlo, presione 2. _

_Cuarto mensaje nuevo: Señor Li, hablamos del juzgado número 237 de Tokio para informarle que el día de la primer audiencia por el caso de Sakura Kinomoto será dentro de dos meses, cualquier cosa comuníquese con él numero del juzgado, o con el juez que lleva la causa. __Mensaje recibido hoy a las dieciocho y quince minutos. Si desea borrarlo, presione 3, si desea guardarlo, presione 2. _

_Quinto mensaje nuevo: ¡¡Syaoran!! Te estoy volviendo a llamar y no estas, ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? ¿Por qué no respondes el celular? Bueno, ahí te dejé mensajes también, pero como se que no los escuchas te dejó aquí… ¡¡llámame apenas llegues!! Quiero saber en donde estás, ¿Cómo puede ser que no estés en tu casa? ¡No eres soltero, tienes una prometida!! ¡Adiós! __Mensaje recibido hoy a las dieciocho y cuarenta minutos. Si desea borrarlo presione 3, di desea guardarlo presione 2."_

Syaoran suspiró. ¿Qué hacía él con una chica como Narumi? Por dios… era la mujer mas pesada e insoportable que conoció jamás en la historia de la humanidad… y sin embargo era su maldita prometida. Suspiró. Ahora lo mejor sería mirar un poco de tele y después meterse en la cama a descansar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, iba a admitir algo, lo que mas extrañaba antes de dormir era mirar televisión, oh si, como lo extrañaba. Sinceramente tener como panorama de diversión el techo gris, prácticamente negro del instituto era simplemente deprimente.  
Giró y giró varias veces hasta encontrar una posición que le resultara cómoda en esa tabla que tenía como intento de cama en ese maldito cubículo dos por dos. ¡¡Odiaba todo eso!! ¿Qué diablos había echo ella para merecerse algo así? Era inocente, era condenadamente inocente. Apretó fuertemente sus dientes.

Extrañaba su vida anterior, oh si, como la extrañaba… todo por ser tan jodidamente inocente. Pero bueno, su padre decía que las cosas feas de la vida eran obstáculos que se tenían que superar, que ponían a prueba la voluntad humana, y que después de una tormenta, siempre salía un arco iris, que resultaba mejor que lo que era antes de la tormenta… o bueno, algo así.  
Lo único que le encontraba provechoso a eso de no ver televisión antes de dormir, era meditar con ella misma los sucesos de su vida con la almohada y recordar las cosas hermosas que había vivido con su familia… los tiempos de oro.  
Aunque como su padre decía, todo tenía su época de apogeo… pero después siempre venía una caída, y de nosotros dependía levantar o quedarnos ahí. Y si, hasta el imperio romano cayó, pero… nunca pudo resurgir. Ay que idiota, ya el sueño le empezaba a afectar las neuronas, o quizás era el encierro, pero pensar en el imperio romano antes de ir a dormir, algo de nunca escucharse.  
Y así, sin darse cuenta y vacilando entre sus sueños, Sakura se quedó dormida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finalmente estaba acostado en su cómoda cama con sus sábanas que olían muy bien, blancas, bien blancas, y, como había refrescado un poco, dejó el acolchado de edredón doblado hasta la cadera.  
Cerró los ojos y olió el aire de llovizna fresca que entraba por la ventana; si, gran costumbre desde que era niño: dormir con la ventana abierta. El viento mecía las cortinas blancas de su habitación adormeciéndolo lentamente, como una danza embriagadora que lo hizo perder la conciencia completamente.

Se despertó, abrió los ojos, aunque si bien seguía medio adormilado, pudo distinguir una figura de espaldas contra la ventana viendo la ciudad que se extendía con sus luces en la oscuridad de la noche. Se levantó. ¿Narumi estaba en su departamento? No recordaba haberle dicho que se quedara la noche anterior, ni recordaba haberla visto el día anterior. Pero esa que estaba ahí, no era Narumi, tenía el cuerpo más bien formado que su prometida y el cabello por los hombros.  
Se acercó y le tocó un hombro, por lo cual la chica se giró quedando cara a cara con él. Los ojos verdes de la chica lo miraron intensamente y luego, sin tiempo a nada, lo besó apasionadamente dejándolo sin respiración, empujándolo hacia la cama, donde ella cayó sobre él, quien se sentó con los brazos hacia atrás mientras la chica le sacaba una remera que el no recordaba haberse puesto, siempre dormía sin nada arriba.  
Ella no decía nada, él tampoco lo hacía, no era muy común despertarte y encontrarte con una desconocida en tu habitación que te besa y te empieza a sacarte la ropa.  
La mujer estaba con un suave camisón de seda celeste, corto, que transparentaba sus pezones erguidos por la excitación… ¡Pero si no le había puesto un dedo encima! La chica lo miró y comenzó a bajar sus besos por los pectorales de él, hasta llegar con su boca a la parte de abajo de su pijama. Oh dios, eso lo estaba poniendo a mil, no podían hacer eso con él. La deseaba… ¡¡Mierda que la deseaba!!

Le acarició el rostro y bajó sus manos hasta los pechos de la chica, los cuales acarició con toda la morbosidad que su mente le permitía en ese momento… ¡¡y si era hombre y tenía hormonas!!  
Ella le sonrió, y tomó sus manos para masajear sus pechos con más fuerza; luego se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre él, y volvieron a besarse con un deseo ardiente. Las manos de ambos estaban locas por sus cuerpos, y sin darse cuenta él se encontraba sin pantalones.

- Hazme tuya Syaoran. – Exigió la desconocida con voz ronca debido a la excitación, pero sensual.

Él ni lo dudo por un segundo y le sacó el camisón celeste que ella llevaba puesto, dejando su cuerpo en ropa interior semi transparente del mismo color que el camisón, cuya parte de abajo estaba húmeda.  
Pasó la lengua por sus, ahora, descubiertos pezones y la chica arqueó su espalda junto a un movimiento instintivo de sube y baja con la pelvis.  
Ella sacó el bóxer que Syaoran llevaba puesto y acarició suavemente el miembro erecto provocando que la respiración del joven abogado se agitara. Y en ese momento, él la sentó sobre sus piernas y bajó la cadera de ella, penetrándola, sintiéndola.  
La embistió con fuerza, pero lentamente, y ella se aferraba a él con las uñas en su espalda, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras se mezclaba el sudor de él con el de ella.  
El seguía con sus movimientos fuertes y lentos, hasta que ella aceleró el ritmo a una velocidad asombrosa para estar en esa posición.  
Sintió como un temblor lo invadía, su momento de clímax estaba por llegar, se sentía explotar, hasta que con una última embestida, la más profunda, liberó toda esa tensión descargando toda la excitación de momentos atrás.

- Sakura. – Susurró entre su respiración agitada y la de su acompañante.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba todo sudado y, efectivamente, vestido, y como era de suponerse… sólo en su habitación.

* * *

**_¡Hola!  
Bueno, si lo se, me tarde un siglo y medio en actualizar, y lo siento muchísimo. No pude hacerlo antes porque la facu me tenía como loca estudiando y ahora que estoy un poco mas libre terminé este capítulo... ¡¡Que no saben lo que me costó hacerlo!! Es mi primer LEMON :o Es decir... aveces pongo escenas así de Syaoran y Sakura, pero nunca con tanta descripción xD ahaha espero que les guste porque me esforcé mucho xD de todas maneras acepto críticas para mejorar. _**

**_Bueno, ahora si, a comentar sobre el fic... bueno empecemos por el final xD jajaj Syaoran tuvo un sueño calentito con Sakura :o y a pesar de no reconocerla, la nombró al final :o Todo lo que el subconciente puede hacer, ¿verdad? jajaja.  
Por otro lado, sabemos la historia de Sakura, quien día a día se va adaptando mas a su nueva vida, a pesar de extrañar muchas cosas, lo que es lógico... y bueno, Sonomi va a jugar un papel importante, porq como sabemos, está involucrada en el asesinato de Clow, lo que Syaoran ahora va a averiguar, para poder salvar a Sakura. Y Tomoyo por supuesto, que todavía no se sabe que es Tomoyo XD pero me imagino que lo dan por echo, también tendrá un papel importante, mas del que se imaginan, aunque no se si terminará con Eriol eh. _**

**_Bueno, eso es todo, espero sus comentarios para ver que les pareció. Un beso enorme, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!! chau chau._**

**_Ahora los adelantos del próximo capítulo_**

**_- ¿Que haces? _**

**_- Dándote la bienvenida novatita. _**

**_- ¿Bienvenida a que? _**

**_- A este mundo, una bienvenida que no te pude dar el día que tocaste mi pelota de basket. _**

**_- Vete o llamo a las celadoras. _**

**_- Ah mira a la gatita miedosa. ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a pelear? _**


	5. Ch5: Una decisión oportuna

**CUESTION DE HONOR**

_**Summary: **_**La culpan de un crimen que no cometió, es menor de edad y el abogado que la defiende no cree en su inocencia… pero ¿Qué pasaría si el abogado en cuestión se enamora de su defendida? ¿Qué pasaría si todo pasara por una cuestión de honor? **

**CAPITULO 5**

**"_Una decisión oportuna"_**

Un ruido lejano se escuchaba dentro de su mente, muy lejano, pero que la obligaba a levantarse; si ese ruido supiera lo que a ella le gustaba dormir… tendrían que hacer una ley explícita que dijera "A partir del día de hoy es obligatorio dormir mas de doce horas al día". Oh, si, deberían.

- Cinco minutos mas Nadeshiko, por favor… - Susurró entre sueños la castaña mientras se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada gastada.

- No se quien será Nadeshiko 104, pero te quiero de pie en ese mismo momento.

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio la desagradable cara de una de las mujeres que vigilaban el lugar. No había ninguna Nadeshiko ahí, su madre no regresaría _jamás_, y eso lo sabía.  
Se levantó sin protestar y se puso su uniforme. Fue a misa junto con las otras internas y después comió la mitad de su desayuno con pinta de engrudo.  
¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así? Aún recordaba la armoniosa voz de su padre leyéndole, la risa de su hermano cuando ella se enojaba al ser llamada monstruo por él, el dulce canto de su madre. ¿Cómo es que todo eso fue a parar tan lejos?  
Hacía ya mucho tiempo, al menos para ella, que estaba encerrada en ese lugar. Si no se equivocaba un mes, o un poco mas…. La cuestión es que nunca antes había estado tan nostálgica, mucho menos recordando tan vividamente a su familia; ya se había acostumbrado a no tenerlos hacía mucho tiempo.

Después del desayuno, Sakura asistió a las clases, hoy una viejita decrépita empezó a explicar el proceso de globalización, y el presidente de 1989. Y bueno, ella estaba con todas las ganas de irse con la globalización, el presidente y la anciana, incluso con el primer ministro, a dormir; sus ojos le ganaban, se serraban solos, y es que era imposible no tener sueño con semejante momia hablando adelante.  
Miró a su alrededor y la única que parecía estar prestando atención, muy involucrada en el tema, era 87, quien escuchaba como si fuera lo mas interesante que había escuchado hasta hoy, como si de repente le estuvieran contando parte de su vida…

- Y entonces el plan socioeconómico que utilizó Sokumo Daidougi para salir de la crisis que en ese momento abarcaba al país fue…

"_Si, si, ancianita, sigue leyendo que todo el mundo te escucha, y mi subconsciente en el sueño también te va a escuchar". _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Se despertó gracias al molesto despertador que no le dejaba continuar durmiendo. Corrió las cortinas y casi encegueció por la luz que entró en su habitación, hacía un muy bonito día.  
Se duchó, preparó un café y lo tomó mirando las noticias en la televisión. Las noticias del caso "Kinomoto" habían cesado bastante, por lo cual estaba mas aliviado y con menos tensión, al menos no tendría que enfrentarse a las cámaras ni a la prensa.

Al recordar a su defendida, no pudo evitar abochornarse… por todos los cielos… ¡Había soñado que tenía una terrible y fugaz sesión de sexo con su defendida! Miró con pesar su café, no sabía que culpa podría tener el café que en ese momento estaba tomando con su situación mental y… ¿Por qué no? Sexual en esos momentos. Se sentía como un estúpido adolescente con problemas hormonales, y él ya había dejado atrás aquella etapa, era un hombre centrado, que no perdía la cabeza ni cuando Narumi comenzaba con sus frenéticos y expertos juegos sexuales.  
Terminó su café y fue a darse una ducha… helada. La necesitaba con urgencia.

A los quince minutos salió con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y el pelo húmedo, chorreando. Se puso uno de sus cuantos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con una corbata. Terminó de anudarla perfectamente y salió con su portafolio hacia su oficina, donde lo recibió con su maternal sonrisa la siempre presente Nanai su, ya pasada de años, secretaria y abuela casi postiza.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – Preguntó Syaoran mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la frente.

La mujer negó y le entregó unos faxes que habían llegado esa mañana. Syaoran los tomó y entró en su despacho. Marcó un número en el teléfono que se sabía de memoria.

_- ¿Hola?_ – Dijo del otro lado del teléfono una voz cansada.

- Te quiero en mi escritorio en cinco minutos Hiraguizawa. – Dijo Syaoran con un tono cortante.

_- Uy, de que humor nos hemos levantado hoy primo querido… - _Respondió el aludido. _– En cinco minutos ahí me tienes. _

Syaoran gruñó y cortó la comunicación. Encendió la computadora y se preparó un café en la maquina de café Express que tenía en la oficina.

Abrió la carpeta del caso Kinomoto que tenía en uno de los cajones y con lo primero que se encontró fue con una foto de ella, lo cual no sabía porque le sorprendía si él sabía de memoria el contenido de esa carpeta, ni sabía porque la había abierto en realidad. Se tiró el pelo hacia atrás, como lo solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso y suspiró. Se estaba volviendo realmente paranoico. Quizás debía aflojar un poco con el estrés del trabajo y dejar de obsesionarse con sus defendidos… o mejor dicho con su defendida, porque hasta donde él sabía nunca había tenido sueños subidos de tono con una chica a la cual él tenía que sacar en libertad y la cual era acusada por cometer un asesinato.

- ¡Cinco minutos reloj! – Exclamó alguien abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente. – Más precisión imposible, ¡soy un as!

- Un poquito de humildad no te vendría mal Eriol. – Murmuró Syaoran entre dientes, provocando una esplendorosa sonrisa en el rostro de Eriol.

- Bueno, digamos que… tengo con que ser vanidoso.

- Y digamos que cualquiera llega en cinco minutos viviendo a dos edificios del estudio donde trabaja, ¿no es así?

- Oh cállate Syaoran, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Narumi te ha dejado insatisfecho anoche?

- No he estado con Narumi anoche. – Murmuró Syaoran entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Eriol. - ¡es el Apocalipsis o estoy teniendo el sueño mas raro de toda mi existencia! – Syaoran levantó una ceja. - ¡Syaoran Li ha estado con otra mujer!

- Déjate de idioteces. No estuve con nadie.

- Oh… entonces… ¿esa cara de destrucción fatal es que estuviste jugando a la play station hasta las cinco de la mañana? O … ¡no! Peor, estuviste mirando una película pornográfica y te mataste clavándote cuatro…

- ¡Eriol! – Gritó Syaoran fuera de sus casillas. - ¡Realmente me desesperas! No me quede jugando a la play station y mucho menos masturbándome con una película pornográfica a esta a altura de mi vida. – Suspiró. – No se en que etapa te quedaste, hace unos buenos años que terminamos la secundaria, estamos ya recibidos, pensando en formar una familia… ¡Y me sales con esas estupideces como si no me conocieras!

- Era una broma Syaoran, no es para tanto.

- ¡No es para tanto! ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! – Gritó Syaoran encolerizado con si mismo mas que con Eriol. - ¡Claro que no es para tanto porque no eres tu el que tiene sueños calientes con una niña de dieciocho años la cual debes sacar en libertad! ¡No eres tú el que se siente como un estúpido adolescente con las hormonas fuera de control ni el que mancha las sábanas por haber tenido un sueño erótico! – Eriol se quedó pasmado, con los ojos fuera de órbita al escuchar a su primo.

- Es que… tú… ¿has tenido sueños con Sakura Kinomoto? – Preguntó Eriol con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Si con un demonio!… ¡si! – Confesó Syaoran poniéndose colorado como un tomate en insolación – ¡Soñé con Sakura Kinomoto! – Syaoran estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas, y Eriol lo miraba atónito, pero eso antes de que su cerebro asimilara lo que había escuchado y se destornillara de la risa.

- No puedo creerlo. – Dijo como pudo tomando aire mientras seguía riéndose como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste. – Juro que no puedo creerlo.

- Créelo. – Dijo Syaoran fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Por todos los cielos Syaoran! – Exclamó el joven abogado inglés recobrando la compostura y sentándose en uno de los sillones que estaban frente al sillón del escritorio de Syaoran. – Creí que no tenías gusto por las mujeres a esta altura de mi vida… pero veo que ves algo más allá de Narumi.

- Eriol… fue solo un sueño, no significan nada, a mi no me atrae Kinomoto, soy un hombre, ella una niña. Compréndelo. – Dijo Syaoran tomándose el puente de la nariz con la mano. – Yo amo a Narumi.

- Hay Syaoran, que ames a Narumi no quiere decir que no veas a otras jovencitas bonitas y las encuentres deseables, como Sakura Kinomoto.

- El tema es, Eriol, que es mi defendida, mi cliente… que encima es acusada de asesinato, no es una mujer común y corriente que…

- No importa, es una mujer. – Dijo Eriol sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- … realmente eres exasperante Eriol…

- ¿Hoy tienes que ir allá? – Preguntó el aludido mirándolo analíticamente.

- Si… así es… - Respondió con un suspiro. – Lo que no se, es como voy a ver a la chica a la cara.

Eriol rió nuevamente y Syaoran se sonrojó. Era muy bochornoso para él el tener que ver a Sakura después de haber soñado con ella de una manera… no muy profesional que digamos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Caminaba junto con su amiga de cabello negro y ojos amatistas cuyo nombre, después de meses de haberla conocido, aún no sabía. Iban por los pasillos del "Instituto para menores", o como ella lo denominaba, "cárcel encubierta para menores" intentando matar el tiempo.  
Aún no conocía del todo el lugar en el que estaba, solo el patio, el comedor, su cubículo donde dormía el cual ahí era denominado "habitación", los pobres salones de clases y… el baño.  
La chica amatista, le había dicho que tenían una biblioteca…a la cual nunca había ido, un gimnasio y una especie de sala de entretenimientos, la cual no le interesaba conocer, no con la gente que compartía su vida desde que la encerraron en ese lugar.

- Debe de haber cambiado la ciudad de Tomoeda desde la última vez que la vi… - Susurró la chica de cabellos negros.

- Am… si, eso supongo. A mi me gustaba vivir en Tomoeda. – Dijo Sakura, sintiéndose algo incómoda ya que ella se quejaba de su destino sin detenerse a pensar que quizás su amiga la estaba pasando peor… después de pasar tantos años encerrada.

- ¡Diablos! – Dijo la chica deteniéndose de golpe. – Hoy me tocaba lavar uniformes. Me olvidé…

- Descuida, aún tienes tiempo para llegar al lavadero, faltan diez minutos para las seis. – Dijo Sakura mirando su reloj de pulsera.

- ¡Nos vemos luego! – Dijo la amatista yéndose corriendo por el lado contrario al que iban caminando.

Sakura metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su horripilante uniforme y caminó despreocupadamente, hasta que sintió una fuerte mano que la tomó de atrás por el hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- ¿Te asustaste 104? - Preguntó una gruesa voz a su espalda.

- Me sorprendiste… - Confesó Sakura girando para quedar cara a cara. La miró con cautela. Era la chica de cabello negro a la cual había desafiado en básquet.

Dos chicas físicamente más grandes que la morocha tomaron a Sakura por los brazos sin que ella se diera cuenta que estaban detrás de ella. Se asustó y miró a la chica con los ojos aterrorizados.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa.

- Dándote la bienvenida novatita. – Respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Bienvenida a que?

- A este mundo. – Respondió con la mirada algo desquiciada para el gusto de Sakura. – Una bienvenida que no te pude dar el día que tocaste mi pelota de básquet. – La chica se acercó y con su forzuda mano agarró bruscamente de la mandíbula a Sakura.

- Vete o llamo a las celadoras. – Dijo Sakura intentando zafar su rostro del agarre.

- Ah mira a la gatita miedosa. – Se burló la chica. - ¿Acaso tienes miedo a pelear?

Sakura abrió los ojos mostrando el pánico que sentía. No se sentía físicamente capaz de escaparse de tres mastodontes que pretendían "pelear" con ella.  
La chica de pelo negro cerró la mano en un puño y le pegó en la boca del estómago dejando a Sakura sin aire, quien no cayó al piso porque las otras dos la tomaban de los brazos.

Volvió a pegarle de la misma manera en la boca, sintió como caía de la nariz y de sus labios un líquido viscoso color rojo, sintió nauseas.

- ¿No puedes defenderte queridita? – Se burló la chica. – Parece que no eres tan buena como en básquet.

Las otras dos rieron a coro mientras Sakura lazó un débil quejido de dolor.  
La chica de pelo negro indicó a las otras dos que la soltaran y Sakura cayó al suelo. La pateó fuertemente haciendo que Sakura escupiera sangre.  
Iba a volver a patearla cuando escuchó el grito de una de las celadoras que hacían guardia en ese pasillo.

- ¡66 explica ya esto! – Gritó la mujer quién hizo sonar el silbato para que vinieran más.

- Ella se lo buscó. – Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

- Ah si, ¿no me digas? – Dijo la celadora alzando una ceja. – Todas las que resultan golpeadas por ti se la buscaron.

En ese momento, llegaron cinco mujeres más, quienes se detuvieron detrás de la celadora que hablaba con 66.  
Dos se acercaron a Sakura, quien estaba tirada en el piso quejándose del dolor, y la llevaron a la enfermería.

- Ustedes tres… estarán en la celda de castigo hasta próximo aviso.

Sakura les envió una última mirada antes de desaparecer junto con las dos mujeres que la llevaban a la enfermería. Cayó inconciente en los brazos de ambas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

Se fijó en su reloj la hora, ya podía ir al instituto para menores a ver a Sakura, a quién tenía que seguir haciéndole preguntas acerca de su vida.  
El juicio oral estaba a tres meses, no era mucho tiempo y aún había lagunas que no podía llenar.

Si lo que Sakura le había dicho era verdad, ella era totalmente inocente, y, aunque él en un principio no creyó en su inocencia, ahora dudaba. Ella parecía tan sincera al relatar su historia. Sus ojos verdes eran como un libro abierto a sus emociones, al menos que ella fuera una excelente actriz, lo cual no creía.  
Por otra parte, Eriol lo había burlado de todas las maneras existentes del planeta, realmente era una tortura cuando se lo proponía.

Suspiró de alivio cuando salió de su oficina, lejos de la presencia de Eriol Hiraguizawa y sus estúpidas bromas. Se subió a su auto y partió a toda velocidad por la autopista que lo llevaba al reformatorio o lo que fuere. En medio del camino, su celular comenzó a sonar, por suerte tenía encima sus **(1) **"manos libres"para poder responder.

- Diga…

- ¡Mi amor! – Exclamó una chillona voz del otro lado del auricular.

- Naru… ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, bien amor.

- ¿Necesitabas algo? – Preguntó intentando no sonar cortante con esa pregunta.

- Hay Syaoran, ¿Por qué siempre tan rudo conmigo? Quiero saber como estás y tú me preguntas: ¿Necesitabas algo? – Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Acaso no te agrada que te llame? ¿no quieres saber de mí? Porque si no fuera por mi, tu y yo no hablaríamos nunca.

- Lo siento Narumi, no quería ofenderte. – Dijo con la voz tranquila. – Pero estoy trabajando, muy ocupado, en este momento estoy yendo a entrevistar a mi defendida.

- Syaoran… ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir poniendo a tu trabajo antes que a mi?

- Amor… a ver, comprende, sin mi trabajo olvídate de casamiento, de anillo, de todo, estoy asegurando nuestro futuro. – Se quejó Syaoran subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

- ¡Pero ya tienes suficiente dinero, y sin contar con tu fortuna familiar! – Chilló la chica.

- Narumi… eso se agota, no es suficiente, ahora, mejor dejemos esto para después porque estoy en medio de la autopista discutiendo contigo.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo cortantemente la chica. – Adiós.

- Ni le dio tiempo a Syaoran de despedirse. Frunció el entrecejo, a veces Narumi lograba sacarlo de quicio.

Giró en donde debía y siguió por el camino de tierra hasta llegar a la muralla gris que dividía el mundo exterior del reformatorio.  
Estacionó y lo recibió la mujer de siempre. Entró y pidió hablar con Kinomoto, o como la tenían numerada ahí, 104.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando volvió en si, aún con los ojos abiertos, notó que estaba acostada, tapada con una sábana que no olía a humedad, sino a limpio. Y había un fuerte olor a desinfectante en el ambiente…  
¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño y ella estaba acostada en algún lugar de su casa? No… en su casa no había olor a desinfectante, pero tampoco lo había en el maldito lugar donde estuvo hasta hace un rato.

Unas imágenes volvieron a su cabeza, la chica de pelo negro con la que había jugado al básquet burlándose, el golpe que le dio en el estómago, el golpe en la boca…la patada en el estómago. Hizo una mueca de dolor; sintió sus labios hinchados.  
Abrió los ojos y la luz blanca la encegueció, estaba en la enfermería de la prisión para menores. Sintió su cuerpo pesado y adolorido.

- ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? – Susurró mirando a su alrededor.

- Has estado inconciente un buen tiempo. – Respondió una mujer ya pasada en años con los brazos cruzados. – Aproximadamente dos horas, un poco mas. – Sakura la miró confundida. – Ahora estás en la enfermería del instituto, y creo que hay alguien que quiere verte… que no lo dejamos pasar por si había algún inconveniente… dice ser su abogado.

- Syaoran… - Susurró algo sorprendida. – No hay problema, déjelo pasar.

La anciana asintió y salió por la puerta que estaba a su derecha. Intentó incorporarse, pero notó que estaba algo mareada, cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ceder ante el mareo, pero dos manos la tomaron de los hombros y la volvieron a recostar en la camilla.

- No estas nada bien como dijeron… - Dijo una voz varonil que Sakura reconoció al instante.

- No, la verdad no. – Respondió abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Syaoran Li, su abogado.

- ¿Quién fue?

- Una resentida a la que le gané un mini partido de básquet. – Respondió la castaña con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

- Eso no es bueno Sakura, volverán por ti, mas aún después de que le aplicaron un castigo, conozco varios casos así…. – Dijo Syaoran alzando una ceja. – Tienes la boca… hinchada.

- La siento… - Respondió Sakura. – Debo parecer un monstruo. – Intentó sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca de dolor.

- No, tanto como un monstruo no… - Dijo Syaoran. Sakura intentó incorporarse nuevamente.

- Te conviene esperar. – Syaoran le puso una mano en el hombro para volver a recostarla, pero Sakura hizo fuerza para sentarse.

- Quiero levantarme.

Syaoran intentó convencerla de que se acostara, pero al ver que era inútil, ayudó a que se sentara, y cuando lo hizo, la remera del uniforme de Sakura que tenía unos botones desabrochados, mostró gran parte del escote.  
Se sonrojó fuertemente al recordar el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Sakura lo miró extrañada y notó su comprometedora situación. Se acomodó la camisa.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpo.

- No, está bien. – Dijo Syaoran aún con la mirada gacha.

Syaoran carraspeó y se sentó en una silla que había en un rincón de la sala de enfermería. Ella sintió un agudo dolor en el costado izquierdo de su estómago e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- Quiero que me avises si algo así vuelve a pasarte, ¿de acuerdo?

- Amph… de acuerdo. Pero ¿Qué podrás hacer contra un grupito de desquiciados orangutanes que se las ensañaron conmigo porque juego mejor que su líder al básquet?

- No, contra ellas nada. Pero a ti puedo conseguirte un permiso de libertad bajo custodia.

- ¿Custodia? ¿Acaso puedo salir bajo custodia? ¿Como es eso Syaoran? - Preguntó con los ojos anhelantes.

- Debes estar bajo la custodia del juez... y bajo la supervisación de un mayor...

- Pero... yo no tengo a nadie... Sonomi me detesta... y es mi única familiar viva.

- Sakura, si es necesario, voy a interpelar por ser yo el que supervise tu libertad bajo custodia, pero temo de lo que puedan hacerte en este lugar...

* * *

**_¡Hello! Uhuhu seguro me van a querer matar por lo que me tardé con este capítulo :s PERO BUEEENO, después de muchísima demora y de toda la falta de inspiración por la que pasé, aqui les traigo el nuevo capítulo, que es algo corto, pero bueno, importante, ya que empezamos a ver como Syaoran se preocupa mas allá de lo que debe por Sakura. _**

**_Y no es para menos, porq las que le pegaron no se van a quedar calladitas con los brazos cruzados, le espera una dura a Sakura._**

**_Ahora, cambiando un poco de tema, quería avisarles a los que leen "ERES TU MI REALIDAD" que no voy a dejar de publicar ese fic. Les quiero pedir mil disculpas si quedé como una egoísta con aquello que dije, pero de verdad pensé que nadie leía ya ese fic, que ya no gustaba, así que ni sentido tenía seguirlo. Pero al ver la cantidad de personas que me dejaron sus mails para que le pasara el fic uan vez que lo hubiera terminado, me soprendió, por lo cual decidí seguir publicándolo en la página. _**

**_Bueno, eso es todo :)_**

**_Espero sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, reclamos, etc, etc, etc, todo es bienvenido ya que ustedes son los que me animan y me dan ganas de continuar con estos proyectos :) _**

**_Un beso enorme para todos. _**

**_Suerte_**

**_Chau, chau. _**

**_Próximo capítulo..._**

_- El juez, con su honorable investidura ha decidido otorgarle a la reclusa Sakura Kinomoto, libertad condicional bajo custodia hasta el día del juicio oral. _

_- Muchísimas gracias señor juez. _

_- Syaoran... ¿en verdad no hay problema con que me quede en tu casa? _

_- Tengo una habitación de huéspedes sin usar que te daré por el momento que te quedes en mi casa. No me podría perdonar el dejar que te pasara algo ahi dentro. _

_- ¿porque te preocupas tanto por mi Syaoran? _


End file.
